


［譯］悲慟的啟示 | grief lessons

by betty302



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Estrangement, Fake Marriage, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Making Up, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Survivor Guilt, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese, 金鹿路線結局後希爾凡與菲力克斯的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 他腦子裡還有許多事情——有無數的報告要審閱、需要起草法令、需要重新分配資源。儘管大多數城鎮自力更生，但在巡邏人員稀少的鄉村地區，土匪仍是個問題，因為商人無法雇用傭兵來保護他們猶豫不決的商隊。然後就是那些『暗黑蠢動者』，調查預測那些人的下一步行動，在那些人決定再次發動襲擊之前，他們該做什麼計畫和準備。似乎這些還不夠似地，菲力克斯又回來了，在他離開了十年之後。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, 希爾凡/菲力克斯
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	［譯］悲慟的啟示 | grief lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grief lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977166) by [amonglilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonglilies/pseuds/amonglilies). 



> 作者註：  
> 更簡單的總結是：想像一下，如果希爾凡和菲力克斯假裝結婚，但也疏遠，但也明顯相愛，但也太害怕談論它。  
> 如果故事情節沒有完全一致，或者我到頭來完全弄錯了細節，我提前道歉......可能有一些關於政治與世界觀的細節編排情節是沒有出現在正篇之中的。  
> 警告：除了帝彌托利，還提到了其他一些角色的死亡(杜篤、英谷莉特、莉絲緹亞) ，還有關於倖存者內疚/悲傷的討論。還有一個例子是希爾凡談論他在和菲力克斯分別時與其他人發展的關係。
> 
> 譯者註：  
> 本文為Switch遊戲〈Fire Emblem 風花雪月〉的同人〈grief lessons〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者amonglilies給予翻譯授權。  
> 本譯文係參酌〈彩雲小譯(LingoCloud)〉之翻譯結果後，修正校訂而成，若不喜者請慎入；若譯文有誤植之處，請不吝隨時提出，謝謝。  
> 很喜歡這篇金鹿結局後希爾凡/菲力克斯的HE補完文，推薦給大家。  
> 另外，雖然英文的老師習慣用them稱呼以涵蓋貝雷特與貝雷絲，但這篇既然老師沒有和庫羅德結婚，我就假定是貝雷特了，因此第三人稱是『他』，而不是『他們』。

倚靠在迪亞朵拉宮殿庭院周圍的欄杆上，希爾凡眺望著這座熙熙攘攘的城市。即使是一次全面的攻擊也無法阻止它的活力，這座城市已經在幾週內恢復了大部分的正常運營，商船也回到了港口。儘管如此，關於帝國軍隊殘餘分子襲擊迪亞朵拉的消息還是在整個芙朵拉引起了一陣焦慮。帕邁拉出人意料的介入，正是由庫羅德率領，在保衛首都的過程中發揮了關鍵作用，但希爾凡理解到貝雷特召集的緊迫性，當他們確信首都暫時安全了，他就立即召集了領主們來到首都。

「還流連在這裡嗎，希爾凡？」

希爾凡轉過身來，看到貝雷特走近，站直並鞠了一躬。「我想在回到戈迪耶之前呼吸一下新鮮的海洋空氣。」

貝雷特在他旁邊停了下來。自從他們在加爾古‧瑪庫大修道院的日子以來，他所認識的導師沒有太大的改變，仍然像以前一樣深不可測。「你同意了庫羅德，」他們的視線交會。「對於那些『暗黑蠢動者』，我們要保持緘默。」

隱瞞阿加爾塔一族的存在是貝雷特在建立芙朵拉聯合王國之後做出的決定，他認為這只會在他們已經傷痕累累的國家裡煽動恐懼。和其他許多人一樣，希爾凡也同意，這是他們的戰鬥，他們該承擔的責任。畢竟，阿加爾塔人已經存活了幾個世紀，他們蟄伏在那裡，準備對女神造就培育的國家實施報復——希爾凡明白，他們不能夠鬆懈下來，也不能讓阿加爾塔人像以前那樣利用國內的分裂。但這次襲擊，在戰爭結束很久之後，仍然表明了有些東西已逃過了他們的注意。他比任何人都更清楚，貝雷特覺得自己有責任。

「沒有人不同意我們必須根除他們。」希爾凡平靜地說。「但庫羅德是對的。當我們只有懷疑的時候，這對我們的行動沒有任何好處，特別是現在我們知道了他們的假冒和欺騙伎倆。阿德剌斯忒亞帝國被操縱利用了，就像我們一樣。許多人仍然相信，那些居住在前帝國土地上的人是舊帝國的效忠者。我們應該留意不要助長他們的偏見，別重複我們以前犯過的錯，就像我們曾對達斯卡犯過的錯誤一樣。」

貝雷特嘆了口氣，這是一種罕見的軟弱表現。即使對於他們的導師來說，儘管他堅韌不拔，女神的力量棲宿在他體內，作為芙朵拉領導者的責任也不容易承擔。「你說得對，」他說。「我們首先應該把重點放在復甦上，在保護我們的人民上。」

「我會繼續確保我們擁有的同盟關係牢固。」希爾凡向他保證。「現在很明顯地，庫羅德已經登上了帕邁拉的王位，我敢肯定他和洛廉茲正在討論聯盟協定的條款。我們和北方的斯靈有著良好的關係，和西方的布里基特也有著良好的關係，我希望它們能夠繼續改善。對我們來說，在這類事情上擁有盟友非常重要。」

貝雷特點頭表示同意。「我很感謝你這些年來所提供的幫助，希爾凡。我知道我對你要求太多了。」

「一點也不。」希爾凡輕描淡寫地說。「你知道我那時候是什麼樣子的，老師。我很驚訝，你竟然相信我能管理這麼大的一塊地方，儘管自從你認識我以來，我已經改變了許多。」

他平靜地說：「你是我唯一可以信任的人。因為我知道，只有你才願意見到這一天的到來。」

希爾凡安靜地笑了笑。「戈迪耶家族可能是該地區僅存的家族之一，但它不是唯一支撐這個古老王國的家族。」

片刻的寂靜過去了，微風吹拂而過，海鷗在遠處鳴叫。貝雷特瞥了他一眼。「到現在有多久了？」他靜靜地問。

希爾凡隨著他的目光看向他的左手，他正心不在焉地擺弄著的一枚戴在手上的戒指。扯開笑容，將雙手緊握在背後。「快十年了。」

貝雷特低哼了一聲，在他轉頭望向這座城市之前，有點同情的意味。「我確實時不時地懷念起過去的對打比劃。」

-

回戈迪耶的路上，他比平時多花了幾天的時間，因為他停下來與自己領地的領主們和鄉鎮首長談話，緩解他們對另一場潛在戰爭的恐懼，只是要求他們保持警惕，哪怕是最微不足道的強盜襲擊也要報告。他們最不需要的就是大範圍的恐慌給他們帶來更多的問題。

這是一個寧靜平凡的夜晚，希爾凡終於回到了戈迪耶莊園。見到他，衛兵們看起來異乎尋常地鬆了一口氣——話說回來，他是在沒有護衛的情況下驅馬前往迪亞朵拉的，這也許不明智，但他不想撤走士兵，以防附近的城鎮需要保衛。他把馬拴好，走進莊園，渴望在長途旅行後休息一下，太精疲力盡以至於無法留意莊園裡奇怪的嘈雜聲，侍從們在匆忙離開前向他打招呼，廚房裡的鍋碗瓢盆在低沉的叫喊聲中嘩啷作響。

「我的主人，」侍從長莉娜見到他大聲喊道，她很快地鞠了個躬，走近他。「我明白你經歷了很長的旅程，但是——」

「莉娜，不管是什麼，肯定可以等上幾個小時。」希爾凡一邊走向臥室一邊說。雖然莉娜很能幹，但她總是有點焦慮，這幾乎肯定不能讓她在他還是個孩子時很容易地照顧他；他知道自己至少要為她一半的白髮負責。然而，莉娜匆忙的腳步跟著他上了樓梯，她掙扎著趕上他更長的步伐。

「——我 _根本_ 不知情，雖然我肯定你不會忘記這樣的事情，但我痛心地承認，我們沒有為這樣的事情做好充分準備，因此我們都在盡最大努力——」

所有的話語都是左耳進右耳出，希爾凡只是疲倦地點點頭，希望這能在他最終回到房間時減輕她的擔憂，關上身後的門，輕輕地結束談話。回到一片靜默中，他嘆了口氣，步履艱難地走進月光照耀的房間。雖然他確實喜歡待在旅館裡，聽著人們在異樣的時辰活動的低沉模糊聲響，是怪異地舒適，但沒什麼比在自己床上睡覺更舒服的了。他把斗篷扔在扶手椅上，然後一隻接一隻地把靴子脫下來，重重地嘆了口氣，倒在床上，落在一塊硬硬的東西上。他眨了眨眼，意識到，不是一個硬塊，它聲音低沉地咕噥了一聲，還有一句惱怒的「你太重了」。

希爾凡慢慢地從床上爬起來。現在徹底清醒了，他站起來，點亮一盞燈，然後環顧四周，看到地板上散落著髒兮兮的衣服、沾滿泥巴的靴子和破舊的皮甲，床頭櫃上放著兩把劍。過了一會兒，一頭凌亂的深藍色頭髮從他的被子下面冒了出來，轉過身來用睡眼惺忪的眼光盯著希爾凡。

不知道自己是不是在做夢，他的心猛烈地在胸口跳動著。「菲力克斯？」希爾凡驚呼道。

菲力克斯慢慢地坐起來，被毯裹著他的腰。現在，他的頭髮已留長披散到肩膀以下，幾乎來到了背部中間，眼底的皺紋加深了，但其他地方仍沒什麼變化——毫無疑問，這就是菲力克斯，仍然和以前一樣嚴厲。過了一會兒，菲力克斯瞥了一眼，撓了撓脖子，又回過頭來看他。「你變老了。」他最終平淡地說。

「這是隨著時間的經過，往往會發生的事。」希爾凡微弱地回答道，他甚至沒有意識能力來處理這個評論所帶來的冒犯。過了這麼久，只是聽到菲力克斯的聲音，他就覺得自己喘不過氣來。「我...... 你在這裡幹什麼？」

菲力克斯揉了揉眼睛，打了個呵欠。「我讓莉娜給我準備了一間房間。」他回答，「她把我擱在這裡，說你不會介意的。」

分分秒秒過去了，他們之間真正的問題還沒有得到解答。「是的。」希爾凡說，然後把自己從沉思中搖醒。「對不起，我有點累了。」他說，在決定走向衣櫥換衣服之前，試圖理清自己的思路。「上次聽到你的消息時，你正前往韃古札。我想，那是兩年前的事了。」

「我幾週前剛回到芙朵拉。」當希爾凡看著他時，他只是聳聳肩。「我暈了船，並不急著想再搭船回去。」

「你一定鬆了口氣，當你的腳又踏上了堅實的土地。」他邊說邊脫下外套和襯衫。奇怪的是，很容易又回到和菲力克斯的談話中，彷彿時間幾乎沒有流逝。儘管他認為這就是他們一直以來的關係——在認識對方的這些年裡，他們分開的時間比在一起的時間長得多。「你叔叔知道你回來了嗎？」

「我來這裡之前去看過他。」菲力克斯從床上滑下來，拿起他的劍，然後是他的衣服。「我到的時候，你的侍從們告訴我你被叫到首都去了，我猜是關於襲擊的事件。」

「你聽說了？」

「事情發生後不久，船就到了港口，所以大家都在談論這件事。守衛盤查了每個進入港口的人，尤其是傭兵們。」

希爾凡慢慢地點點頭，扣好一件乾淨的襯衫。「有道理，我們無法排除韃古札涉入此事的可能性。」

菲力克斯把他的衣服扔到了扶手椅上，和希爾凡的堆在一起。「韃古札幾乎和芙朵拉一樣大。他們也有和我們一樣的問題——他們瑣碎的內鬥足以分散其注意力。我懷疑他們會考慮再次入侵，因為他們的貴族們正忙著雇用傭兵自相殘殺。」

希爾凡向菲力克斯投去一個奇怪的眼神。「我以為你不關心政治之類的事情。」

菲力克斯瞥了他一眼，「這就是我謀生的方式，去戰場上的任何地方。」

「無論是誰雇用了你，從你的盔甲狀況來看，他肯定出價不高。」希爾凡說，當菲力克斯對他皺起眉頭時，他微笑著。「還是忍不住想保護弱者，對吧，菲力克斯？」

菲力克斯唯一的反應只是悶哼了聲氣。等他穿好衣服，希爾凡再次看了他一眼，心不在焉地刮著他那幾天留下的鬍子，希望他能打理乾淨，這樣至少菲力克斯能看到他的外表體面些。菲力克斯已長胖了一些，儘管他那鋒利、優雅的五官並沒有絲毫削減。他琥珀色的眼睛和以前一樣引人注目，菲力克斯發現他正看著他，笨拙地移動著雙腳。

「怎麼？」他喃喃自語，眼睛飛快地移開。

「沒什麼。」希爾凡很快地說，雙臂交叉在胸前。「我只是——我很高興見到你。」

菲力克斯的臉上閃過一絲什麼，但它消失得太快了，希爾凡無法認出來。菲力克斯環顧四周，好像在尋找出口，然後放下劍，回頭看著他。「你戴著戒指。」

「啊。」希爾凡隨著他的目光看向他手上的戒指。「好吧，我們必須保持公眾形象。你叔叔寄給我的，在你——」他停頓了一下，又繼續說，「在你離去後不久。」

當菲力克斯走近看戒指時，希爾凡伸出手來，他的心多跳了幾下。這是一個銀色的戒指，上面精美地雕刻著百合花，有些部分因為他揉搓太多次而褪色了。這上面沒有寶石，但希爾凡更喜歡這樣——一顆寶石很容易被衣服鉤住。他冒險地看了一眼菲力克斯，儘管他的表情令人無法猜透。「我也應該戴一枚嗎？」菲力克斯平靜地問道。

希爾凡的心跳加速。在他開口說話之前，有人敲了門。希爾凡清了清嗓子，「進來。」

門開了，他的首席管家傑拉德鞠了一躬。「公爵大人、我的主人，」他問候道。「晚餐準備好了。」

-

事實證明，自從菲力克斯今天早些時候到達後，廚師們就一直在趕著準備宴會，急於歡迎長期不在的公爵。菲力克斯像餓了幾個月一樣清理了一盤又一盤的飯菜——雖然希爾凡並沒有指望菲力克斯的餐桌禮儀有所改善，但至少侍從們見到他享受美食似乎很高興。吃飯的時候，他們幾乎沒有交談，兩人各自的旅行——身體上的和其他方面的——仍然使他們感到疲倦，儘管，希爾凡也不知該從何處開始談話。

晚飯後，希爾凡以要去處理他不在時堆積下來的公務為由離開，同時，菲力克斯被帶到他自己的房間。希爾凡欣然接受了這些可以轉移注意力的事物，他坐在書房裡，專注於自己的工作，而不是那些他迫切希望問出來的問題。當他告一段落時，莊園已經沉寂下來，因為每個人都上床睡覺了。

像往常一樣，希爾凡沒有睡覺，而是站起來伸伸懶腰，然後打開桌邊的櫃子，拿出一瓶酒和一個玻璃杯。他坐在壁爐前的一張扶手椅上，毫不吝惜地將酒注入杯中，啜了一小口，沉入座椅裡，發出一聲沉重而吃力的嘆息。

他腦子裡還有許多事情——有無數的報告要審閱、需要起草法令、需要重新分配資源。儘管大多數城鎮自力更生，但在巡邏人員稀少的鄉村地區，土匪仍是個問題，因為商人無法雇用傭兵來保護他們猶豫不決的商隊。然後就是那些『暗黑蠢動者』，調查預測那些人的下一步行動，在那些人決定再次發動襲擊之前，他們該做什麼計畫和準備。

似乎這些還不夠似地，菲力克斯又回來了，在他離開了十年之後。

希爾凡又喝了一大口。

「你還是睡得不好，是嗎？」

希爾凡回頭看見菲力克斯站在門口。他換上了乾淨的衣服，頭髮向後梳成了一個鬆鬆的馬尾辮。「不怎麼好。」希爾凡承認，他放下酒杯。「要喝一杯嗎？」

「嗯。」

菲力克斯在另一張扶手椅上坐下，希爾凡拿起另一隻玻璃杯。在他倒酒時，菲力克斯看了看他們中間的小桌子，掃了一眼桌子上的幾張紙。「你保留了我的信。」

希爾凡沒有想到要把它們收起來。菲力克斯的來信寥寥無幾，除了寫信時他所在的地方之外，幾乎沒有說什麼。不管怎樣，希爾凡還是將每個字都印在了心裡。「你瞭解我的。」他把酒杯遞給菲力克斯，「我變得懷舊了。」

菲力克斯接下了玻璃杯。「我在家人的墳墓上看到了鮮花，」他喝了一口酒後說。「我叔叔說我可能只是想你了。」

「當我在附近的時候，我試著去拜訪，儘管我並不總是停下來聊天，」他揮著手說。「你知道你的叔叔吧，這讓整件事變得複雜了。」

菲力克斯點了點頭，擺出一副明白的表情。「對迪亞朵拉的襲擊，老師懷疑是那些『暗黑蠢動者』幹的，對嗎？」

「這只是一種懷疑。」希爾凡一邊告訴他，一邊坐回椅子上。

「你可以聯繫我。」

所以，他似乎很擔心，「我不想麻煩你做一些可能什麼都不是的事情。」

菲力克斯對此沒有反應，只是用手指輕輕地敲了敲玻璃。多年的外交經驗告訴希爾凡謹慎措辭的重要性。他比任何人都清楚，一旦大聲說出來，話就不能收回。他知道有些問題難以回答。而當面對到菲力克斯，在直截了當與謹慎措辭之間試圖取得微妙平衡是很困難的。

「那麼，」希爾凡最終說道，「是什麼把你帶回戈迪耶的？」

菲力克斯的手指沿著杯沿移動，把酒杯舉到嘴邊，又啜了一口。「我需要理由嗎？」

這意味著菲力克斯不想談論這件事，至少，現在不想。若是再年輕一點，希爾凡可能會繼續施加壓力，但他現在知道該選擇戰場了，知道要小心。「一點也不，」希爾凡回答，「畢竟，這也是你的家。」

隨著夜幕的降臨，他們之間靜默了下來。「那麼，這就是你所做的一切嗎？」菲力克斯在希爾凡給他們倒了第二杯酒之後問道，「工作、喝酒、不睡覺？」

「哦，我只有幾個小時這麼做。我敢肯定，這和你過的日子沒那麼不同。」

「少了些流血殺戮。」

希爾凡咯咯地笑了起來，「不盡然。」他挖苦地說，「我只是見得少了。」

就像菲力克斯知道什麼時候該讓希爾凡開口一樣，希爾凡也知道什麼時候該讓菲力克斯閉嘴。當他們看著劈啪作響的壁爐柴火時，他並沒有費力去猜測菲力克斯的想法。他已經很久沒這麼做了。最後，菲力克斯喝完了第二杯酒，把它放在桌子上。「我要去睡覺了。」

希爾凡也放下了酒杯。「等等，」他在菲力克斯站起來之前說。菲力克斯停了下來，雙手放在椅子扶手上。在失去勇氣之前，希爾凡站起來走到書桌前。「如果你要在家待一段時間，我希望你不要穿得像是準備好在莊園裡打仗一樣。我會讓莉娜拿一些你的衣服給你量尺寸，給你做些新衣服。」

菲力克斯沒有反對。希爾凡繞過書桌，看了看最上面的抽屜，在打開抽屜前停頓了一會兒，伸手拿出一個紅色的天鵝絨小盒子。他回到菲力克斯身邊，把盒子放在矮桌上，把它推向他面前，菲力克斯疑惑地看著它。

「一枚戒指。」他在菲力克斯問話之前回答，坐回椅子上。「如果你在這裡不戴，沒人會注意到，但如果你在任何正式場合待的時間足夠久，你可能需要戴上它。」他微笑，「消息在這裡傳得很快。在和平時期，人們喜歡八卦。」

菲力克斯看了他一眼，然後又看了看盒子，然後站了起來，帶著盒子。

希爾凡拿起酒杯，在菲力克斯離開時又喝了一大口，門在他身後哢嗒一聲關上了。

-

希爾凡永遠不會忘記十年前那天的雨。寒冷是一回事，但下雨是另一回事，他從來不喜歡把兩者結合在一起的天氣。 _多麼戲劇化_ ，他坐在書房的書桌前，無所事事地想著，試圖推遲這不可避免的事。

「所以，你把我叫來這裡做什麼？」

坐在他對面的是菲力克斯。希爾凡與他的目光相遇，它透出的虛無空洞無疑映射出他自己的。他們都精疲力盡，自戰爭結束以來就一直在努力恢復新統一的芙朵拉表面上的秩序，勉力地盤點他們剩下的家族支持者。希爾凡的處境很快就得到了解決——他的父親把頭銜讓給了他，不再感興趣了，因為沒什麼好處可以獲取，因為紋章已決定性地不再定奪人們的社會地位。至於菲力克斯，這是一個完全不同的問題。

「我知道你打算放棄你的頭銜，」希爾凡最終開口說道，「我希望你重新考慮一下。」

菲力克斯盯著他，無法讀懂，沉默不語。希爾凡不顧一切地繼續說。

「過去的法嘉斯大部分地區已經歸我管轄。儘管，這一切都是在老師的要求下完成的，但我不希望出現另一個寡頭政治。」

「這不再是我關心的問題了。」菲力克斯說，目光移了開。「繼任者是我叔叔。一旦我離去，有關伏拉魯達力烏斯家族的事情就是他的問題了。」

希爾凡試圖忽視它。「我知道。我也知道他不想讓你放棄你的頭銜，他寧願讓家族解散。」菲力克斯的目光變得冰冷嚴厲了。「你必須明白他為什麼這麼想。」希爾凡溫和地說，「由於沒有繼承人，他覺得自己有責任確保伏拉魯達力烏斯家族至少再延續一代人。」

希爾凡等待著。菲力克斯咬緊牙關，一言不發。他嘆了口氣。

「不管怎樣，都城不會接受缺席的公爵，伏拉魯達力烏斯不能沒有統治者而放任其自生自滅。」希爾凡在椅子上挪了挪身子，鼓足勇氣以迎接即將到來的一切。「如果你允許的話，我可以幫你管理伏拉魯達力烏斯。」

菲力克斯沉重地嘆了口氣，「好吧，你需要我做什麼？」

「我需要有正式的權力來代替你為伏拉魯達力烏斯做決定。」希爾凡說，「最簡單的方法就是我們結婚。」

菲力克斯終於對上了他的目光。希爾凡強迫自己不移開視線，儘管心跳加速，他還是保持著平靜的微笑。他把一張預先準備好的羊皮紙遞給菲力克斯，「如今，政治婚姻並不常見，但也並非聞所未聞。這可能有點欺騙性，但在這個地區維持有兩個家族仍然比只有一個體面多了。和我結婚可以保住你的家族和頭銜，這樣你叔叔的願望就實現了。你不在的時候，我可以處理任何與伏拉魯達力烏斯有關的事情。」

菲力克斯嗤之以鼻，「政治上有些事總是不會改變的。」他一邊閱讀著文件，一邊喃喃自語。「你能從中得到什麼？」

希爾凡把手肘靠在桌子上，嘆了口氣。「我父親一直催我結婚。我希望，至少透過安排一個有利的婚姻，他就不會在這件事上煩我了。」這只是一個小小的謊言，但他認為菲力克斯不會質疑這一點。「你這是在幫我的忙。」

菲力克斯瞥了他一眼，什麼也沒說。

「這可能是官方的，但不具有約束力。」希爾凡解釋說。「我不會對你提出任何條件。雖然我們會結婚，但你仍然是公爵，可以為所欲為。但你知道是怎麼回事，這樣的事情需要寫下來。」

最後，菲力克斯放下文件，伸手去拿羽毛筆。他在上面簽了名，然後把手伸進口袋，掏出一個方形的印鑑。他用墨水蘸了蘸，把它按在自己的簽名旁邊，上面繪著伏拉魯達力烏斯的紋章。「把我的印鑑留著吧。」他說著，把它放在桌子上，「萬一你需要它來做些什麼呢，我用不著了。」

希爾凡把紙取過來，「你信任我嗎？」

「不管你做什麼決定，我都支持你。我相信你會做出正確的決策，至少比我好。」菲力克斯說，接著補充道，「而無論何時，只要你想結束這一切，你都有權利這麼做。」

希爾凡的心往下沉。「好的，」他一邊從抽屜裡取出自己的印鑑，一邊心不在焉地說。在菲力克斯的名字旁，簽上了自己的名字，並在旁邊押上了自己的印鑑。就這麼定了。他把它拿在手裡，看著他們的名字彼此挨著對方，寫在一份代表他們結合的文件上。「好吧，」他宣佈道，「我們正式結婚了，祝賀我們。」

他等待著一個反應，一些情感的閃爍。菲力克斯似乎等了一會兒才又開口說話。「還有別的事嗎？」

希爾凡小心翼翼地把紙放在一邊，讓墨水乾燥，雙手合十放在書桌上，微笑地看著菲力克斯。「僅此而已，我很感激你能過來。」

菲力克斯簡略地點了點頭，站起來。他拿起他的劍，繫在腰帶上。希爾凡冷靜地注視著，儘管恐慌迅速襲來，寒冷的恐懼一口咬進了他的心臟。在戰爭結束前不久，他就知道了菲力克斯決定離去的消息。菲力克斯告訴他，他不想與自己的頭銜有任何瓜葛，也沒有興趣為贏得戰爭的人服務，如果他們能存活下來的話。當時，希爾凡認為，儘管悲傷與疲憊，菲力克斯最終還是會接受他的頭銜，與他一起修復他們的領地，重建芙朵拉。然而，菲力克斯就像他說的那樣離開了，他的馬已經準備好，在馬廄裡等著他。

「菲力克斯，」他說，當菲力克斯轉身離開。「真的沒有什麼能改變你的想法嗎？」

當菲力克斯停下來的時候，希爾凡絕望地緊緊抓住他的希望。但他沒有回頭。「我以前告訴過你，希爾凡，」他說，「這不是一個輕率的決定，我已經考慮了它許久。」

「那是在戰爭之前。情況不同了——將會有所不同。我們可以談談，」希爾凡越說越小聲，「我們一起。」

菲力克斯很安靜。

「你不需要獨自承擔一切。」

「這就是我一直以來的生存方式。」

 ** _騙子_** ** _！_** 希爾凡心想，憤怒像火焰一樣在他的胸膛裡燃燒，但他還是把它壓了下去，他的椅子在他站起來時發出了嘎嘎的聲響。「那就告訴我，」他厲聲質問道。「我對你來說到底是什麼？」

時間一分一秒過去了，除了雨聲什麼也聽不見。「你想讓我說什麼？」菲力克斯幽幽地問道，希爾凡幾乎聽不見他的聲音。「如果你想讓我給你一些漂亮的愛情宣言，你應該愛上別人。」

他的雙手緊握在身體兩側，努力使自己站穩。「這從來就不是我們是否相愛的問題，」希爾凡說，他的聲音在顫抖，「問題是，為什麼這並不足以讓你留下來。」

沉默籠罩著他們之間的鴻溝。當他看著菲力克斯移動，看著他轉過身來面對他時，是極其痛苦的。最令人傷痛的不是他表情中欠缺的任何遺憾，而是一切都不再有了。菲力克斯的臉上沒有絲毫感情——沒有悲傷、沒有憤怒，什麼都沒有。希爾凡不知道他們什麼時候離得這麼遙遠，直到他們變成了完全的陌生人。菲力克斯只剩下他那空洞的軀殼，沒有他所認識的那個人的任何痕跡——那個他深愛著的人。希爾凡不知該怎麼把他找回來，如果他能把他找回來的話。「我很抱歉。」菲力克斯只說了這麼一句話。

希爾凡在菲力克斯的臉上搜尋著什麼，什麼都行，然後深深地呼吸。當他坐下時，想說的話哽噎在喉嚨裡。「注意安全，菲力克斯。」他努力地說出口，把目光移開。

他沒有抬起頭，即便聽到了腳步聲，甚至是關門聲。雙手捂著臉，用手指撥弄著頭髮，數著時間，然後起身站在窗前，雨滴在玻璃上飛快地落下。他心灰意冷地看著菲力克斯騎上馬，消失在遠處，直到他的身影在雨中變成一個朦朧的影子，直到希爾凡完全確定他再也看不見他。

-

「公爵大人似乎不睡覺，」莉娜告訴他，「我試著問他，我們能做些什麼讓他感覺舒服些，但他沒有提出任何建議。」

坐在書桌前，希爾凡一邊查看這個月的預算，一邊應著。「他從來不是個尋求舒坦的人。作為一個貴族的生活並不像帶著一把劍在世界闖蕩那樣令人興奮。他需要幾天的時間才能安頓下來。」 _如果他會待那麼久的話_ ，他提醒自己。

「儘管如此，每個人都需要休息，」莉娜堅持道，她警告說：「如果你不小心的話，他那不安分的雙腿就會把他引回門外。」而後又一本正經地補充道，「我的主人。」

希爾凡終於從他的眼鏡上抬起頭來。莉娜給了他一個直截了當的眼神，眉毛會意地揚了揚。雖然，眾所皆知地，他隨隨便便地和難以捉摸的伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵結了婚，但他身邊有些人認為這不僅僅是出於政治的目的，比如他的老師和老同學們，比如莉娜和他的幾個侍從。他認為這就是雇用一個曾照料過他童年玩伴的人的問題所在。他嘆了口氣，放下眼鏡和工作。「他在哪兒？」

莉娜看來很滿意地繼續她的整理工作，「公爵大人已經去了士兵的兵營。」

兵營離莊園不遠。戈迪耶家族一向重視防禦，他們確保了若需要的話，邊境和伯爵領地都會有一整團的士兵來保衛。不過近年來，他們大多被派往鄰近的城鎮巡邏。希爾凡來到訓練場，士兵們在那裡保持著他們精銳的技能，大量的假人和為士兵們設定的訓練目標。他朝鬥技場走去，一個熟悉的身影在三個士兵中間飛速移動，他們的武器發出的叮噹聲在空中迴響。

「他還沒殺掉任何一個人吧？」希爾凡在接近克里斯托夫時開玩笑道。從希爾凡記事起，克里斯托夫就一直擔任戈迪耶家族衛兵隊的軍官長，在他年輕時曾短暫地聽命於他。雖然希爾凡在許多方面都與他父親意見不一，但他無法否認，他在某種程度上明智地選擇了克里斯托夫。保衛斯靈邊境在當時可不是一件容易的事，這不是那些想要舒適地位的貴族子女可以做到的事，而希爾凡曾經就是那樣的人。克里斯托夫強硬但公正，是一個模範領導者，他設法把一些好習慣灌輸給了自己十幾歲時的頑固頭腦。

「伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵是個強大的對手。」克里斯托夫贊許地說，全神貫注地看著他們面前的這場較量。「士兵們需要一個熟練的戰士來訓練。儘管我不願承認，但如今我越來越難以跟上這些活潑的年輕人了。」

「胡說八道，軍官長，別對自己太苛刻了。」希爾凡堅持道，克里斯托夫對此笑了笑。

「感謝您的安慰，大人，但我只有這麼多方法可以改變我的技巧，來讓他們繼續猜測。」

一把訓練用的長槍滑過沙地，擊中了希爾凡的靴子，然後嘎嘎作響地停了下來。希爾凡轉過身來，看到三個士兵痛苦地倒在地上，被解除了武裝，而菲力克斯手裡拿著訓練劍站在他們身邊。菲力克斯回頭看了他一眼，他們的目光交匯在一起，然後他走了過來。

「對不起，公爵大人。看來我的士兵還沒有達到標準。」菲力克斯走近時，克里斯托夫鞠了一躬說。

當士兵們掙扎著站起來時，菲力克斯又看了他們一眼。「他們還可以再做些訓練改進。」

「這是來自他的高度讚揚。」希爾凡向克里斯托夫保證，他知道他將讓士兵們接受嚴酷的訓練，因為他們在公爵面前的尷尬表現。

菲力克斯把注意力轉向他，「和我練練吧。」他說道——實際上是命令。

希爾凡眨了眨眼，緊張地笑了笑。「噢，菲力克斯，我很久沒拿起長槍了，恐怕我不能很好地對打。」

菲力克斯皺起眉頭，「僅僅因為你是伯爵，並不意味著你應該讓自己變得毫無用處。」

在他旁邊，克里斯托夫幾乎抑制不住自己的笑聲。「對不起，我的大人。」他低頭咳嗽著，儘管臉上掛著笑容。「很久沒有人這樣和您說話了。」

菲力克斯盯著他看，希爾凡只能嘆息，一邊走向武器架一邊脫掉外套。當一個士兵試著遞給他一支訓練長槍時，他搖了搖頭。「公爵會覺得受到了侮辱。」他嘆了口氣，取而代之的是一支鋼槍。菲力克斯更喜歡真正的武器。不出所料，菲力克斯也拿出了一把鋼劍。

旁觀的少數士兵不安地轉移陣地，也許不知道如果要流血，他們應該保護誰。「看誰先認輸？」希爾凡一邊來回轉動長槍，一邊問道，已再度習慣長槍的沉重重量。

菲力克斯點點頭，他的眼睛盯著他，拿起劍站好。希爾凡笑了。他對菲力克斯的瞪視免疫，但他從來沒料到他的眼睛會是如此引人炫目，也從來沒料到他的目光帶來的影響。這一直是他的一個弱點，被美麗的事物分心，菲力克斯也不例外。但他的一個優勢是他看著菲力克斯訓練多年，他知道對方身體的行動模式。

希爾凡先用刺擊試探他，菲力克斯輕易就躲開了。理論上，長槍的攻擊範圍是劍所不能及的，但菲力克斯從小就是名劍術高手。至少，希爾凡知道不能低估他。他小心地計算著他們之間的距離，當菲力克斯越來越近的時候，他往後退了幾步，但菲力克斯比以前更快更強悍了，每次格擋時，那毫不留情的力量都很難輕易被解消。隨著比劃的持續，希爾凡幾乎有些後悔沒有持續他的訓練，因為菲力克斯不斷地折磨他，幾乎沒有流汗，就像一個捕食者在玩弄他的獵物。對希爾凡來說，可能已經足夠提前讓步了，但他知道菲力克斯有多討厭這樣，因為他會認為是希爾凡讓他贏了。

無法從遠處擋開菲力克斯的攻擊，希爾凡只能等待恰當的時機，當菲力克斯衝向他，他們的武器緊扣在一起，發出刺耳的鏗鏘聲。他們的目光再次相遇，菲力克斯施力推著，而希爾凡則盡力格擋著，儘管他正在迅速失去力量。

「別擔心在大家面前讓我難堪。」希爾凡輕聲說道，盡可能地掩飾著緊張的聲音。「我知道你可以做得更好。」

菲力克斯的眼睛睨了起來，「你隨時可以投降。」他說，試圖把他推回去。

希爾凡咧嘴一笑，「好吧，我可不想剝奪你的樂趣。」

他越用力，對方瞪視的目光就越強烈。希爾凡知道菲力克斯是怎麼戰鬥的，多年的以劍謀生無疑強化了他的直覺——如果菲力克斯看到有機可趁，希爾凡知道他會出手。菲力克斯的持劍尖銳地刺向長槍的握柄處，在菲力克斯的重重施力下，希爾凡硬吞回一聲喊叫，劍尖刺進了他的肩膀，在他還沒來得及揮舞長槍打向菲力克斯手腕前。猛力的一擊，菲力克斯的劍從手中飛了出去，但他恢復得很快，即便手上沒武器，他使用了法術，一道致盲的雷霆足以分散希爾凡的注意力，菲力克斯解除了他的長槍。幾乎無法分辨誰輸誰贏，這可能是件好事。希爾凡被扔到地上，他的手腕立即被釦住，發出另一聲咕噥，因為一隻膝蓋壓制在他的胸口。

「你投降嗎？」他聽到菲力克斯的喘息。

當他眨著眼，模糊的視線清晰起來，希爾凡看見菲力克斯低頭看著他。他的頭髮從馬尾辮上鬆落下來，幾縷頭髮黏在發紅的臉頰與脖子的汗水上。 _多麼令人懷念哪_ ，希爾凡想，這熟悉的畫面讓他想起了在加爾古‧瑪庫的日子，那個他感到陌生和難以理解的溫暖年代。「我投降。」希爾凡氣喘吁吁地回答。

菲力克斯沒有鬆手，希爾凡也沒有動。當聽到克里斯托夫清了清嗓子時，希爾凡才眨了眨眼，中斷他們的對視。「好了，回去訓練吧。」軍官長大喝著，驅趕圍觀者開始他們的懲罰操練。讓他沮喪的是，菲力克斯從他身上爬了下來，讓他重新站起來。

「你慢下來了。」菲力克斯告訴他，他看著希爾凡的肩膀，「再慢一點，你可能就不會只留下一個淺淺的傷口。」

「我還沒有那麼生疏。」希爾凡嘟囔著，儘管他酸痛的肌肉可不這麼認為，「此外，我希望我們的關係仍然很好，你會小心不要殺掉我。」

菲力克斯哼了一聲，模棱兩可的回答，然後走向他。他把希爾凡的衣領拽到一邊，一隻手在肩膀上盤旋，然後低聲喃喃道——魔法拂過他皮膚上溫暖的顫抖，疼痛隨著傷口癒合而消失。

「謝謝你，」希爾凡轉身看著那條模糊的粉色痕線，「你不必在那上面浪費魔力。」

「我不需要在這裡保留我的魔法。」菲力克斯說，希爾凡抓住了菲力克斯的手，「你在做什——」

希爾凡轉動著菲力克斯的手腕，輕輕地用手指觸摸著通紅的皮膚。「疼嗎？」他看著菲力克斯問道，菲力克斯只是回盯著他。「我好像狠狠地打了你。」

菲力克斯低頭，前後轉動著他的手腕看看。「沒什麼，」他低聲說，「你高估了自己的力量。」

希爾凡哈哈大笑起來，「好吧，那真是鬆了一口氣。」

菲力克斯沒有把手從希爾凡的手裡抽回來。直到希爾凡鬆手，才將手放回身體一側。希爾凡看了看他們倆，他們的衣服沾滿了沙子和打鬥留下的泥土。他清了清嗓子。「你可能想清理一下。」希爾凡一邊說，一邊試圖拍了拍他的衣服，儘管他的襯衫因為撕裂和血跡，已經註定要報廢了。「我可以叫人給你洗個澡——」

「不用了，」菲力克斯思考後，轉身走回莊園，「由你來做。」

希爾凡眨了眨眼，然後迅速跟上他。「你今天可真是讓我忙得不可開交。」他輕輕地說，走在他的身旁。

「你閒得太久了。」他們的目光相遇，菲力克斯的熾熱凝視是那麼的熟悉。「是時候有人讓你忙起來了。」

-

日落時分，影子爬過他臥室的天花板。一束橙褐色的光線透過窗簾，在希爾凡的胸前劃出一條斜線，照到菲力克斯的背上，最後落在他的肩膀上。菲力克斯輕輕地呼吸，還在睡覺。希爾凡記得菲力克斯在做愛後睡著是多麼可愛。在戰爭期間，有時像這樣使他筋疲力盡是希爾凡唯一能讓他休息的方法。令人驚訝的是，回到老習慣是多麼的容易，儘管他們之間橫亙著那麼多年的歲月與距離。或許不需要語言的事情更容易些吧。他的手指輕輕拂過菲力克斯在枕頭上散開的頭髮，希爾凡試著不去想，菲力克斯不在他身邊度過的那些歲月，那無數個夜晚，菲力克斯試圖從某個陌生人身上尋求慰藉以度過的夜晚，試著不去想，有別人會像他一樣瞭解他。

 _奇怪的是_ ，他一邊把嘴唇貼在菲力克斯的脖子後面，一邊想， _我怎麼還把他當成是屬於我的_ 。

菲力克斯動了動，被毯在他移動時沙沙作響。希爾凡往後退了退，用手支著身體，看著菲力克斯向後翻身，伸了伸懶腰，用一隻手摩娑著臉頰。他還是很累，希爾凡看得出來，但菲力克斯在小睡時總是很有自制力，一旦醒來就能抵抗再次入睡的衝動。在菲力克斯的防備狀態還很薄弱時，希爾凡親吻了他的嘴角，從菲力克斯發出的微弱嗚嗚聲判斷，他的嘴唇還有些敏感、有點腫脹。

「現在要洗澡嗎？」希爾凡一邊問一邊抽身離開。

菲力克斯只咕噥了一聲，足夠接近一個『好』了。希爾凡費好大的勁才從溫暖的被毯裡爬出來——感到更加痠痛疲累了——走過散落地上的衣服時，露出一副鬼臉，這些衣服是他們匆匆忙忙來到床上時扔下的。他在走進浴室弄熱水之前，提醒自己稍後把它們撿起來。

希爾凡坐在浴缸邊緣，等著浴缸裝滿水，淋完浴後渾身濕透、瑟瑟發抖，菲力克斯走了進來。「你可以先用它。」菲力克斯說著，一邊開始淋起浴。

希爾凡打著呵欠，仍然昏昏欲睡，泡個熱水澡也不會有什麼幫助。「這裡有足夠的空間容納我們兩個人。」他邊說邊用手蘸了蘸水，試試水溫。

他第一個進去，但當菲力克斯走進來時，他挪出了空間，他們的腿纏在一起，水輕輕地在他身邊打旋。菲力克斯嘆了口氣，沉入水中，頭靠著浴缸邊，閉上了眼睛。他們靜靜地坐著，蒸汽從水裡冒出來，浴室變得悶熱潮濕。希爾凡看著菲力克斯，因為當他們還在床上時，注意力被其他要事佔滿了。他花了點時間欣賞點綴在菲力克斯身上的新鮮紅印，看著他的新傷疤——完全橫跨胸部的一條長線，二頭肌上一條參差不齊的傷疤，與他七歲時留下的一條新月形的小傷疤交叉在一起，一條星狀的傷疤在他的左肩上，另一條在他的左大腿上。十年來，這並不算什麼，但他知道並不是所有傷口都會留下疤痕。

菲力克斯的腳底向他的腿側邊動了動。希爾凡想知道他們的界線現在在哪裡。他把一隻手伸進水裡，摸了摸菲力克斯的小腿肚，輕輕捏了捏結實的肌肉。菲力克斯沒有動作。他把手來到膝蓋上，還是沒有反應。然後來到了大腿，大拇指撫摸著柔軟、敏感的肌肉，菲力克斯慢慢地睜開了眼睛。

「還不夠嗎？」菲力克斯平靜地問道。希爾凡從他的聲音中聽出了俏皮的輕快，留意到了這是他在調情時的低沉音調。這仍然讓他脊背一陣劇烈顫抖，仍然讓他的下腹部湧現一片溫暖。

「不夠。」希爾凡誠實地回答，把它留給菲力克斯處理，而他的手閒散地在腿上擺弄著，直到水溫變得再也不冷不熱。

他們爬出浴缸，擦乾身體後再回到臥室。希爾凡把地上的衣服撿了起來，把它們和剩下的髒衣服一起扔了，然後又拿了一套新衣服。他說：「我穿好衣服後，就去你房間拿你的衣服。」

「直接借我你的吧，」菲力克斯說，他坐在希爾凡的床邊，用毛巾擦去頭髮上的水，然後把它紮成一個鬆鬆的髮髻。「晚飯後我會再換衣服的，我餓死了。」

一會兒，希爾凡拿出另一套衣服，扔在床上，讓菲力克斯去拿。穿好衣服後，他們一起離開房間，前往餐廳。希爾凡請人將晚飯上菜，在他們面對面坐到老位子之前。沒什麼不尋常的，但廚房工作人員在擺放餐食時交換的目光並沒有逃過他的眼睛。

他們用餐時，除了餐具碰到盤子的叮噹聲，周圍一片寂靜，菲力克斯沉浸在食物中，而希爾凡沉浸在菲力克斯中。他的衣服穿在菲力克斯身上太大了，領子太寬，無法掩蓋脖子上他所留下的痕跡。他發現自己無法移開視線，拇指摩娑著手掌內側，慢慢地撥弄著戒指。

-

日復一日，周復一周，月復一月，春天變成了夏天，菲力克斯仍然沒有離開。他與希爾凡的生活天衣無縫地融合在一起，既不顯眼，又不容忽視。菲力克斯回來後不久，侍從們就開始把工作交給菲力克斯，值得讚揚的是，菲力克斯從容應對；儘管菲力克斯的思路往往更直截了當，但至少他有常識，沒有太過驕傲而不尋求希爾凡的幫助。他們也開始指望他來決定日常事務，從他們的膳食該是什麼，到何時該準備茶，到他希望他們如何接待即將到來的其他領主的訪問，這只會惹惱他。

「你 _是_ 這個家的主人。」當菲力克斯向他抱怨時，希爾凡指出。菲力克斯試圖用死亡般的瞪視嚇跑每個看來像是想接近他的侍從，但仍然需要有人來處理這些事情。「你可以告訴他們，繼續把這些問題交給我。」

至於希爾凡，他非常忙碌，能很長一段時間都避免去想菲力克斯的存在。他們工作時大部分時間都遠離對方，希爾凡在書房裡，菲力克斯在他的房間裡，菲力克斯偶爾會探進他的書房拿點東西或問他一個問題。儘管如此，菲力克斯總是徘徊在他的意識邊緣——他的腳步聲，輕盈而有目的地穿過書房的門時；和侍從們說話時，他的聲音很容易與其他人區分開來；閒暇時間與士兵們對打時，他的身影是從遠處最容易辨認的。他們在一起的大部分時間是在吃飯時，或者是深夜，一同坐在希爾凡的書房裡，在一天將結束時聊天。談話內容小心翼翼地保持在一般性的話題與時事，所管理領土的各個部分需要做些什麼，需要和哪些領主談話，關於尋找剩下的阿加爾塔人的持續努力。儘管需要避開最敏感的話題，但有人可以隨意交談還是不錯的。畢竟，他們在成為戀人之前是朋友，在他們——不管他們現在是什麼。

也就是說，他們通常分房睡。儘管他已改掉了大部分壞習慣，希爾凡還是不能阻止自己和菲力克斯調情，尤其當菲力克斯是如此地接受他的挑逗時，他微笑著，彷彿在受到關注時洋洋自得。害羞對他們來說從來不是問題，且看來也永遠不會是，因為，當希爾凡發現菲力克斯躺在他床上時，親吻他是多麼自然的感覺，菲力克斯也會回吻他，像以前那樣互相撫觸。他一直感受到的菲力克斯對他的吸引力依然存在，從經驗中，他知道抵抗它是徒勞的。

儘管如此，希爾凡還是小心翼翼地不去碰運氣，不讓自己過於習慣菲力克斯出現在他的生活中。他仍然不知道為什麼菲力克斯過去離開了，而為什麼現在沒有再次離開。即使是他，也不想再去犯以前的錯誤而感受痛苦。

-

為了尋找下午常吃的點心，希爾凡走進廚房，只見菲力克斯站在一個大碗盆後面。

「真有趣，我竟然在這裡碰到你。」希爾凡邊走邊說，好奇地環視著桌子，「你在做什麼？」

菲力克斯往碗盆裡打了兩個雞蛋，「蛋糕。」

希爾凡眨了眨眼，「蛋糕？」

菲力克斯從旁邊的大袋子裡舀出一些麵粉，倒進碗盆裡，空中揚起一縷白塵。他拿起一個檸檬，停頓了一下，然後環顧四周。「我需要......」他低聲說道，「我不知道它叫什麼。」

希爾凡試著不笑，「一把刀？用來切開它？」

菲力克斯看著他，就像他是個白痴。「我需要這個皮，」他解釋說，「但我要把它弄成碎片，有一種工具專門用於此。」

希爾凡已很多年沒做過飯了，且他對烘焙一竅不通。這時，希爾凡認為他應該找一個廚師來，但他想幫忙。「也許可以用叉子？」他走到放銀器的抽屜前建議道。

一把叉子絕對不管用，但菲力克斯設法把一些檸檬皮弄碎到碗裡，另外擠進一些檸檬汁。廚房裡彌漫著濃烈的檸檬香味，希爾凡看著菲力克斯在攪拌之前加入更多的果料。「我以為你不喜歡甜食。」他說道，當菲力克斯把麵糊倒進烤盤，小心翼翼地用長柄木鏟把它放進烤箱內。

「莉絲緹亞教了我怎麼做這個。」

「哇，就像回到了加爾古‧瑪庫？而你沒有邀請我？」希爾凡撅嘴，「我很想看看你第一次嘗試烘焙的樣子，我敢打賭，她肯定唸到你耳朵長了繭。」

菲力克斯一邊向他投去惱怒的目光，一邊調整烤盤的位置，直到他滿意為止。「幾年前我旅行的途中偶然發現了她的小屋，我在她與她父母家住了一段時間。」

「哦，」當菲力克斯把長柄木鏟放到一邊時，希爾凡有點吃驚地呼出聲，「她怎麼樣了？」

菲力克斯用一塊布擦了擦手，在他回答之前有片刻的沉默。「她過世後不久，我就去了韃古札。」

輕鬆的氛圍急轉直下。他們對失去親友並不陌生，尤其是菲力克斯。菲力克斯以自己的方式哀悼，無論他多麼努力地隱藏自己的悲傷——看到菲力克斯臉上的痛苦並不讓希爾凡感到驚訝，但痛苦的深度卻讓他感到驚訝。「對不起。」希爾凡說，不知道還能說什麼。

「我們一直都知道會有這麼一天。」菲力克斯淡然地說，「不管怎樣，她走得很平靜。」

希爾凡並沒有像他希望的那樣和以前的同學保持聯繫，他們中的大多數人都忙於自己的生活。他知道莉絲緹亞的病情，知道科迪利亞家族已經解散，知道她和家人一起離開去度過她短暫的餘生。他一直想找個方法聯繫她，看看她過得怎麼樣，如果有什麼需要幫助的話。「她的家人，」希爾凡最後說，「他們有人照顧嗎？」

菲力克斯瞥了他一眼，「有個男孩在那個家裡幫忙，搬送他們自己買不到的必需品。莉絲緹亞留給他們的錢足夠他們用一輩子了。」

「很好，」希爾凡茫然若失地點點頭，「那就好。」

失去另一個朋友是痛苦的。但希爾凡討厭的是，伴隨著悲傷而來的小小嫉妒，當這提醒了他，菲力克斯有著他無法觸及的一部分時，所產生的酸澀痛苦感覺。希爾凡對那十年來發生在他身上的事一無所知，他們之間失落的十年，他仍悄悄有些認為這原應該是屬於他的。 _這並不是關於我們_ ，希爾凡嚴厲地提醒自己，對自己感到沮喪。莉絲緹亞顯然對菲力克斯很重要，在希爾凡不在的時候陪伴著他。希爾凡懷念地想起了她那些尖刻的評論，欣賞她那堅定不移的決心，在知道為什麼她極迫切地想要如此迅速取得許多成就之後。她是他認識的最堅強的人之一。

「她花了很多時間烤新東西。」菲力克斯在沉默了很長時間後告訴他，並轉過身來對著烤箱，「她在加爾古‧瑪庫想出了這個食譜，想讓我吃她做的東西。最後她也教了我怎麼做。」

菲力克斯把烤盤從長柄木鏟上滑下來，放在桌檯上，蒸汽從烤盤裡冒出來。這蛋糕有點硬、有點焦，但聞起來很香。菲力克斯試著碰它，但一下就把手抽走了，「等它涼下來。」他咕噥道，儘管還是用刀搓了搓它。

他們靜靜地看著蛋糕，好像這會讓它涼得更快似的。這讓他想起了他們的童年，他們四個偷偷溜進廚房，像饑餓的老鼠一樣在桌檯上探頭探腦，希望廚師能給他們喂點東西，讓他們可以撐到晚餐時間。最後，他太沒耐心了，一旦烤盤稍微降溫摸起來不會被燙傷，他就催促菲力克斯把它翻面倒出來在桌子上。

「這可能不是很好，」菲力克斯一邊切下一塊，一邊不確定地警告說，「我自己只做過幾次，要嘛成功要嘛失敗，有時它更像是麵包。」

希爾凡咬了一口，仔細地咀嚼著。除了烤焦的部分，蛋糕蓬鬆柔軟，大部分是檸檬的酸澀味，微帶有一絲甜味。希爾凡可能會在裡面加一些蜂蜜，但他能理解為什麼莉絲緹亞認為它會符合菲力克斯的口味。「味道不錯。」他一邊說，一邊吃完了剩下的部分。菲力克斯看著他，好像不相信他的話，希爾凡撕下一塊蛋糕，遞給他。「真的，我保證。」

菲力克斯讓他喂他吃這塊蛋糕——他吃的時候，眉頭上的皺紋消失了，他很高興。希爾凡笑了。不管怎樣，看到菲力克斯開心他就很開心。

「你也能教我這個食譜嗎？」希爾凡一邊說，一邊又切了一塊。「我有時間可以給你做。我的意思是——它可能不會像你或莉絲緹亞的那麼好，但是——」

希爾凡越說越小聲，想知道自己是不是越界了。他看著菲力克斯，又咬了一口蛋糕，嘴角再度泛起一絲微笑。

「我很樂意。」菲力克斯說，這讓他全身溫暖了起來。

-

他們的婚姻形式和菲力克斯作為公爵的職責之間總是有點含糊不清。顯然地，沒有什麼婚禮，只有一個非正式的通知傳到了他治理領地的領主和鄉鎮首長處。首都毫無異議地接受了他們的結合，接受了戈迪耶家族對伏拉魯達力烏斯的攝政，儘管，希爾凡猜想貝雷特對此事有最終決定權。除了婚姻本身，希爾凡試圖避免進行任何額外的欺騙，儘管在少數情況下，他需要公爵的權威，並使用菲力克斯的簽名和印鑑，就好像菲力克斯在再次出發前曾短暫停留過一樣。對於菲力克斯似乎經常不在家的問題，他讓各家族和貴族的首領們做出他們想做的任何假設，而很少有人直接詢問這問題。

但是，當菲力克斯歸來之後，他們開始定期收到簽有他署名的信件，他們一定很好奇。儘管，在領主們來到莊園請願和商議事情時，菲力克斯沒有多說什麼，但他們經常不知道該如何應對，當菲力克斯也同時在房間裡時，因為他們已經習慣於只面對希爾凡。希爾凡得承認這有點好笑，看他們掙扎著，不知他們是該等待菲力克斯的意見，還是完全無視他，而菲力克斯只是盯著他們，可能覺得無聊了。貴族們的談話，侍從們的談話，信使們的談話，很快地，甚至市鎮上的居民都知道伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵已經在莊園裡住了一段時間了。

當他們兩人都待在戈迪耶時，治理兩人的領地並不是特別有效率，但希爾凡已經發展了一套能從他的莊園裡舒適地管理整個地區的體系作法。此外，他甚至不敢暗示他希望菲力克斯離開他，所以，他沒有提出讓菲力克斯回到伏拉魯達力烏斯的話題。在希爾凡看來，菲力克斯對此似乎相對滿意，而希爾凡並不熱衷於改變任何可能影響這一點的情況。不幸的是，他們不甚穩當的家族治理事務安排受到了威脅，在他意識到之前，自菲力克斯歸來後，他的第一次外交訪問出行就已來到。

站在菲力克斯的門前，希爾凡感到異常緊張。他的侍從們經過時，向他投去鼓勵的目光，但其他的就放任他自生自滅。最後，他深吸一口氣，敲了敲門，「進來。」他聽見菲力克斯說。

菲力克斯的房間和他們士官學校時期的房間沒太大不同，儘管整潔了些，因為他翻弄刀劍的時間比審閱文件的時間少得多。除了一張希爾凡額外塞進來給他的辦公桌，這間房間是個標準的客人臥室，角落裡放著一把椅子和一張小桌，還有一個衣櫃。很明顯地，菲力克斯對這個房間的大部分關注都指向了他的床，這是他在房間裡度過時間的唯一其他地方。菲力克斯問候地看了一眼他，把注意力集中在他正在做的事情上。

希爾凡看著菲力克斯，試圖集中他的思緒。相反地，他被菲力克斯的衣著和其他事情弄得分了神。直到一段時間後，菲力克斯才完全放棄了他的舊衣服，換上希爾凡吩咐人給他做的衣飾。現在他的襯衫已經熨得乾乾淨淨，他的外套也裁製的俐落合身，並穿著希爾凡訂製的新鞋套，他知道菲力克斯非常喜歡它們。他仍然把頭髮綁起來，好像這是額外加上的個人風格，但他看起來就像是他註定要成為的公爵。

「你需要什麼嗎？」希爾凡沉默了太久，菲力克斯終於開口了。

「是的，我啊——」希爾凡雙手緊握在背後，又試了一次。「我想讓你知道，幾天後我將去斯靈參加一個為期三天的會議。」

菲力克斯仍然沒有抬頭。「我聽說了。你不在的時候，有什麼需要我處理的嗎？」

希爾凡摩娑著他的戒指，「我想讓你和我一起去。」他終於說出口。菲力克斯確實地抬頭看了看。「我不知道你是否有機會去過斯靈，但那是個不錯的地方。這次會議和我們這裡的乏味會議完全不同——我們大部分時間都會待在戶外。斯靈人十分熱情好客，他們的食物也很棒。」他停頓了一下，「這將是——」他尋找恰當的措辭：一次難得經歷、見到不同的風景，一個讓他伸展雙腿的機會——在希爾凡能看到他的地方，而不用擔心他會再次消失在自己面前——「有趣的。」

菲力克斯似乎想了一會兒，「那好吧。」他說，把注意力轉回到工作上。

希爾凡驚訝地眨了眨眼睛；事實上，他原以為會遇到些抗拒。除了和士兵們比劃而維持他的日常訓練，菲力克斯已經變得有點居家，通常待在莊園裡；也許多年的旅行已經帶走了它的新奇感。「哦，太好了，」希爾凡淡淡地說，鬆了口氣，然後清了清嗓子，「我會告訴克里斯托夫的。」

他意識到，這將是他和菲力克斯——作為他的伴侶——一起參加的第一個正式活動。突然之間，他不知道該怎麼辦，向菲力克斯笨拙地鞠了一躬，儘管他以前從來沒這樣做過。菲力克斯饒富興味地看著他直起身子，因尷尬而面色發燙地匆匆離開了房間。

-

騎馬行進幾天，穿過山脈就能到達他們在斯靈指定的會面地點。希爾凡已經習慣了這段路的騎行，而女神才知道菲力克斯到底去過多少地方，所以他們在克里斯托夫和幾個護衛的陪同下向北行進並不會有什麼麻煩。他們在一路上通常休息的點做短暫停留。

在前往斯靈的最後一段旅程之前，他們在一家小旅館度過了最後一夜。「這有必要嗎？」第二天早上，菲力克斯一邊嘟囔著，一邊看著希爾凡梳理著他的頭髮。

希爾凡把菲力克斯的長髮分開，開始小心翼翼地把它編成一條整齊的辮子。「按照傳統，斯靈人會把頭髮紮起來。如果我放任你的頭髮呈現那亂糟糟的馬尾而沒有注意到，我會很難看的。」當菲力克斯對著鏡子扮鬼臉時，他笑著對他說，「我不想讓他們覺得你是個流氓惡棍。」

當他編到盡頭時，用菲力克斯的髮帶把頭髮繫了起來，把一小搓沒有綁到的頭髮隱藏起來，一邊哼著小曲一邊看著。以他的第一次嘗試來說，這還不錯。就在此時，他注意到了菲力克斯手上的戒指——他送給他的那只。希爾凡不假思索地伸手去抓他的手，儘管菲力克斯似乎並不介意。「這算是個正式活動，對吧？」菲力克斯說。

希爾凡用拇指輕輕地撫弄戒指，他的心揪住了喉嚨，問道：「它戴起來合嗎？」

菲力克斯點點頭。這是一個鑲嵌著琥珀石的金色指環。他沒想到自己會見到菲力克斯真的戴上它，儘管他是為了菲力克斯而設計的。而那時菲力克斯已經離去了。他想，有點像一廂情願的想法，或也許是希求。他的注意力被敲門聲打斷——很可能是克里斯托夫讓他知道馬匹已經準備好了。

希爾凡抑制住自己的情緒，微笑著抽身離開，「那我們走吧。」

他們毫無困難地穿過了群山，他們的馬匹習慣了在攀登時的山間烈風。在他們剛開始走下陡峭崎嶇的山峰時，一切還很清晰。而霧氣漸漸籠罩了他們，但希爾凡設法找到了前方的哨兵，舉起手向他揮手示意。

「 _戈迪耶伯爵，_ 」衛兵打招呼，同時向克里斯托夫點點頭。他的目光落在菲力克斯身上，充滿好奇。「 _我不知道您要帶客人來。_ 」

「 _我道歉，我無法提前發送消息，_ 」希爾凡說，「 _這是我的伴侶，伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵，我希望他能一同加入我們。_ 」

衛兵對他的名字略微揚了揚眉毛，但點了點頭。「 _當然，您的家人永遠都是受歡迎的。_ 」他說著，拉起韁繩讓馬掉頭，護送他們回營地。

菲力克斯在他旁邊停了下來，「我不知道你會說斯靈語。」

「我們在士官學校時，我研究過它。圖書館是我唯一可以拿到斯靈文本的地方。」

菲力克斯直截了當地說：「很訝異你在追著女孩們裙子後面跑之外，還能做這些事。」

希爾凡露齒而笑。他承認：「當我第一次訪問斯靈時，對這門語言只有基本的掌握。但我已透過練習得到了提升。如果你願意，我可以教你幾句話。」

「我知道一點點，」菲力克斯說，「曾遇到過幾個斯靈交易員，我猜這是你幹的吧？」

「他們是個不斷發展的國家，」希爾凡回答說，「與他們開放貿易是個合乎邏輯的選擇。」

儘管近年來人口集中的市鎮已經開始形成，但斯靈大部分地區仍處於遊牧狀態，人們隨著季節的變化而遷徙。每年他們遷移來到最南端的邊界時，也大約會在同一時間舉行會議。在與芙朵拉交戰數十年之後，斯靈部落之間形成了鬆散的聯盟，奠基於此來與芙朵拉簽訂協議。和達斯卡一樣，每個部落在整個聯盟中都扮演著特定的角色：農業、漁業、貿易、防禦；他會見的部落基本上是他們的外交部門，且由每個部落的代表組成一個議會。

很快地，他們看到地平線上升起炊煙，營地就在眼前，幾個斯靈人正忙著搭帳篷。斯靈河邊的野馬群低頭吃著冰地上冒出來的一點點綠草。衛兵騎在前面，喊著他們的首領。當她從中間最大的帳篷裡出來時，他們下了馬。阿尼婭多年來一直是她所屬部落的首領，現在是斯靈的領導者，被推選來代表聯盟發言。

「 _戈迪耶伯爵，_ 」阿尼婭打招呼，她洪亮的聲音繚繞在空氣中，「 _您看起來不錯。_ 」

「 _阿尼婭，見到您總是很高興，謝謝您允許我們拜訪打擾。_ 」希爾凡鞠了一躬回應。他注意到了斯靈人向菲力克斯投去的好奇目光。「 _很抱歉沒有事先通知，但希望您能允許我介紹我的伴侶——伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵。_ 」

她被引起了興趣，轉過身來看著他。「 _哦？傳說中的公爵終於露面了。_ 」

看到大家的目光落在他身上，菲力克斯鞠了一躬。「 _您好，_ 」他說，「 _很高興見到您。_ 」

她用批判的目光上下打量他。菲力克斯沒有退縮，目不轉睛地回盯著她。她終於哼了一聲，視線沒有離開菲力克斯。「 _的確，他長得很像他的父親，法嘉斯之盾。_ 」

希爾凡低下了頭。「 _我希望他有這個機會來認識您，_ 」他說。「 _也讓您知道我選擇的伴侶是怎麼樣的人。_ 」

她又哼了一聲，微笑著說：「 _我很期待。_ 」

在正式會議開始之前，他們一起吃午飯，花時間敘舊。希爾凡聽阿尼婭談起最近的天氣、豐收，無疑軟化了他對她之後打算提出的任何議題的態度。他禮貌地點點頭，而她則繼續談論更多瑣碎的話題，他只覺得脖子後面有點癢。回頭一看，菲力克斯直直地盯著他，眼神中充滿絕望，因為他周圍都是人。希爾凡趕緊為自己找了個藉口，穿過人群走到菲力克斯身邊，並向每個人問好。

「哎呀，你已經這麼受歡迎了。」希爾凡開玩笑道，菲力克斯努力聽著疲憊不堪的斯靈口譯人員說話，因為他們試圖同時將這麼多人們說的話翻譯出來。據希爾凡所聽到的，主要是問他是怎麼認識希爾凡的，為什麼這麼久之後才來拜訪，他是否帶來了傳說中的英雄遺產，他們是否可以看看他的劍。

「你告訴他們什麼了？」菲力克斯平靜地問道。毫無疑問，他知道他父親和斯靈的過去，他的外表已經引來許多注目。

「只是告訴他們，你是我的伴侶。」希爾凡說，當菲力克斯看了他一眼時，他笑了，輕輕地把手搭在菲力克斯的背上，「這就是他們想瞭解你的原因。」

希爾凡和菲力克斯待在一起，幫助他回答問題，直到會議正式在主帳篷召開。如他所預料的那樣，阿尼婭希望討論他們的貿易協定，提出在芙朵拉建立境外據點的議題。儘管貿易商已被許可得以自由通行，但他們無法深入內陸遙遠的地區，因為他們缺乏基礎設施，無法在不花錢購買芙朵拉商品的情況下進行再補給——這些境外據點可以讓他們降低價格，讓他們得以站穩腳根進一步推銷商品，同時提供人們得以購買斯靈商品的常駐店面。這是個挺合理的建議，但是，一如既往，這是個領土問題，必須得到當地領主的許可，以在他們的土地上建造房屋，更別說實施這個建議所需的成本和時間了。不幸的是，官僚主義並不是斯靈所同情的問題，土地所有權也是他們覺得荒謬的概念。當希爾凡試圖向他們解釋這一點，以蓋過他們不悅的咕噥聲時，菲力克斯坐在他旁邊，靜靜地聽著翻譯。

在這天會議結束宣告休會時，希爾凡深呼吸了一下，期望在晚上試圖想出一個斯靈會滿意的解決方案之前，能有個短暫的休息。當聽到菲力克斯向他們的一個士兵喊話，要他們的地圖時，他抬頭看了看。

「你要那個做什麼？」希爾凡好奇地問道，看著菲力克斯從士兵手裡接過了它。

-

在第二天的會議上，希爾凡在阿尼婭面前展開了芙朵拉地圖。議會代表們探過身來，看著地圖上整齊劃分而縱橫交錯的線。

「 _伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵已經遊歷遍了芙朵拉的很多地方，他對我們自己商人的行動路徑非常熟悉，進而知道如何最有效率地穿越各個地帶。他已經為你們畫好了他們的行商路線，這樣你們的商人就可以利用同樣的路線，以及可以節省幾天旅程時間的捷徑。_ 」希爾凡在阿尼婭瀏覽地圖時解釋道，「 _我理解您對我們的政治運作程序感到失望。在此同時，我希望這將減輕你們商人的壓力，同時，我將向我國領土上的領主們提議，如果你們同意承擔費用，就允許你們開發設置境外的據點。_ 」

阿尼婭高興地哼了一聲，「 _挺公平，戈迪耶伯爵。_ 」她也看向菲力克斯，「 _這對我們大有幫助，伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵。_ 」

會議的其餘部分進行得很順利，所有其他事情都不那麼緊急了。因此，會議提前結束，讓他們今天剩下的時間空閒下來，希爾凡打算利用這個機會補上前一晚為了幫助菲力克斯在地圖上畫線而錯過的睡眠時間。

「你真的幫了我很大的忙，」當他們回到他們的帳篷時，希爾凡對他說，「謝謝你。」

菲力克斯也累了，準備睡覺了，他聳聳肩說：「這就是我來這裡的原因，不是嗎？」

按照傳統，第三天——也是最後一天——是自由的一天，這一天可以緩解會議期間可能出現的緊張氛圍。這是菲力克斯第一次訪問斯靈，他們渴望向他介紹他們的文化風俗，當他被邀請和他們一起打獵時，菲力克斯興奮起來。不幸的是，這需要先抓住他們的一匹野馬，儘管希爾凡很快就來營救他——「 _讓我向他表現賣弄一下。_ 」當他從菲力克斯手中接過繩子時，希爾凡對獵人們說。這些馬並不完全是野生的——它們被馴化後會定期輪換，好讓牠們有充足的時間恢復休養，所以，在被馬扔下踢走之前，只需讓牠們重新記住牠們是被馴化過的就行了。

「還是和牠們處得不好嗎？」希爾凡說道，有些氣喘吁吁地把被馴服的馬拉到菲力克斯面前。他很高興見到菲力克斯臉上那一絲絲感到刮目相看的表情，儘管當馬噴出鼻息時，這種表情很快就被輕微的憂慮所取代。

「我幾乎不能忍受我自己的。」菲力克斯嘟囔著，小心翼翼地拍拍馬的口絡，確保希爾凡已經牢牢套住了韁繩。

「哦，別這樣，我知道你愛她。」希爾凡笑著說，幫助菲力克斯上了馬，把韁繩繫好，然後遞給他。他抓住菲力克斯的手，在手背上吻了一下，「菲力克斯，去給我們獵隻大物回來。」

菲力克斯翻了翻白眼，但嘴角微微一笑，拇指摩娑著希爾凡的臉頰，在他離開去加入克里斯托夫和獵人們之前。

「 _你那位公爵是個有趣的人。_ 」

希爾凡轉過身來，看到阿尼婭停在他身邊，和他一起目送著狩獵隊出發。

「 _我完全沒想到，像你這樣一個迷人的人，會選擇那樣的伴侶。_ 」阿尼婭繼續說道，「 _他和你很不一樣，比如，他沉默安靜、鐵石心腸，甚至對待你也是如此。_ 」

希爾凡輕輕地笑了笑，「 _我想我們確實看起來很不搭調。_ 」

「 _但他對你來說與眾不同，就像你對他而言一樣。就像是----------_ 」她說，希爾凡微微皺了眉，他以前從沒聽說過這個詞。她微笑著，像是在隱藏什麼秘密，「 _這是件好事。_ 」

「 _謝謝。_ 」，這是他唯一能說的話。

幾個小時後，狩獵隊帶著大量的獵物回來了，廚師們一邊清理，一邊開始工作。到了日落，一盤盤大盤的烤肉和燉蔬菜，以及許多壺的美酒，都擺上來供大家分享。斯靈的烹調方式主要是煙燻和辛辣，許多菜肴上覆蓋著一堆堆的鮮紅辣椒。

「辣嗎？」希爾凡一邊問菲力克斯，一邊端著一碗清淡的米飯和蔬菜。「真的辣嗎？」

菲力克斯津津有味地吃著食物，連眼皮都不眨一下。廚師們很高興終於能找到一個能正確欣賞他們食物的外國人。「對你來說太辣了，」他斷言，「你從來沒試過嗎？」

「好吧，我還不至於粗魯到拒絕他們的食物，」希爾凡辯解道，「但我不太喜歡在斯靈人面前出醜，再一次地。」雖然他們曾見到希爾凡喝醉了，笑得很開心，因為他錯誤地喝掉了一瓶酒，以試圖緩和他灼熱的嘴巴。

菲力克斯哼了一聲。吃完之後，他掃視了一下面前的菜盤，然後拿起一大塊紅燒辣椒，咬了一小口，「給你，你可以處理這個。」

他用期待的目光把它遞給希爾凡。戒備般地看了菲力克斯一眼，身子前傾，謹慎地咬了一口。菲力克斯是對的——它沒有看起來那麼糟糕，醬汁的甜味緩和了辣椒的溫和辣味，但在他咽下去之後，嘴裡仍然有一種微弱的灼燒感。

看著希爾凡臉上痛苦的表情，菲力克斯不以為然地以舌頭發出嘖聲。「你需要訓練自己，否則你將永遠無法處理它。」他一邊說，一邊吃完了剩下的辣椒。

「和你一起總是在訓練。」希爾凡一邊吃著一大口米飯，一邊嘟囔著。

「也許我會讓他們教我怎麼做這些菜，」菲力克斯邊說邊拿起了幾個辣椒，「你可以在家裡練習，這樣你就可以在莊園裡的人們面前自在地讓自己表現難堪。」

晚飯後，人們圍著篝火放置了椅墊、毯子和矮桌，夜晚繼續伴隨著音樂和舞蹈，以及更多的酒水。菲力克斯再次被拉入歡樂的人群之中，而希爾凡愉快地看著，給自己倒了幾杯酒，菲力克斯以令人印象深刻的速度接著跳起舞來。他總是有跳舞的本事，這和他使用的一些劍術技巧沒什麼不同。

「所以，你說你結了婚，並沒有撒謊。」

希爾凡轉過身來，看見雀思娜站在他旁邊。就像希爾凡是芙朵拉的外交官一樣，雀思娜也是斯靈的外交官，在他們還在商討和平條約的條款時，雀思娜是他的主要聯絡對口。作為兩個國家之間和平的最大支持者之一，她憑藉著自身的能力，在促成部落間的聯盟方面發揮了重要作用。

「我一直懷疑你只是不想和我們部族聯姻。看來你和你的伴侶真的只是，」她停頓了一下，「曾疏遠了。」

「我總是說他出遠門去做重要的事情了。」他告訴她，她在他旁邊坐下。他可以大膽猜測一下她那精於算計的腦子裡在想些什麼。「如果你認為告訴他你的事情對我來說是種威脅，那麼現在讓我告訴你，他已經見過了我最糟糕的一面。」

雀思娜看來並不擔心，「那麼，他對你沒有同樣的感情了？」

希爾凡哼哼著，用手指在杯沿上劃來劃去，「他和我認識了非常久，我們之間擁有的並不僅只是愛情。」

頓了一會兒，她咯咯笑了起來，把杯子遞給他，「那麼，我想我根本毫無機會了吧。」

希爾凡為她倒酒，「對不起。」他誠懇地說。

「別這麼說，我們的目標實現了。很久以前，我就已經向前看了，這是我們斯靈人的一貫做法。」她邊喝邊說，「無論如何，這是最好的結果。你和我想法太相似了，這有助於建立良好的聯盟，而不是發展關係。」

希爾凡看著菲力克斯跳舞，微笑著，它喚起了舊時的回憶。「你母親說了一句我聽不懂的話。」他對雀思娜說，當她看著他時，他試圖重複這個詞，「她用它來形容菲力克斯和我。」

「啊，」她哼了一聲，沉思著，「這個詞很貼切，但很難翻譯。」她沉默了很長一段時間，大概是在整理思緒，「這就是我們所說的一時興起改變風向的東西，也就是我們所說的沒有來源的光，讓我們理解的事物以神秘的方式運作的力量。」

希爾凡大笑一聲，喝乾了他的杯子，「用這個詞來形容兩個人真是奇怪。」

「一點也不。這麼說吧：兩件事物，一旦它們彼此被理解了，就會以我們所無法知道方式運作。就像大海，當月亮露出它的圓臉時，它就會升起。不是不可預測，因為我們看到了結果，但我們無法明白它們之間的聯繫。我們有時會這樣說人與人之間的羈絆。一些無法解釋的、不可知的，除了你們自己，或者甚至你們自己也無法明白。可以說，敵人、朋友、戀人——似乎不顧自然的規律，違背著預期，讓你們相互吸引。是的，」她說，對自己的翻譯感到滿意，「這就是它的意思。」

-

當營地終於靜寂下來時，月兒高高地懸掛於天空中，希爾凡從他與阿尼婭及其他長老們喝酒的工作中解脫出來。在四處尋找菲力克斯後，他的一名士兵告訴他，菲力克斯已回到了他們的帳篷。

他們的帳篷與其他帳篷相隔了一小段距離，座落在一塊矮小巖石露頭的下側，擋住了風。當希爾凡靠近時，他看見菲力克斯站在巖石上面，仰望著天空。希爾凡鑽進帳篷取出一張毛皮，在風中瑟瑟發抖地向巖石上面走去，來到菲力克斯身後，用毛皮披蓋住菲力克斯的肩膀，「這裡的寒冷與芙朵拉不同。」

菲力克斯把毛皮緊緊地裹在自身周圍，抽著鼻子說：「乾冷。」

「寒冷得刺骨，」希爾凡搓著手臂，同意道，「你到底在這兒幹什麼？」

菲力克斯看著他，然後指著天空說：「我看到了那邊的光。」

希爾凡抬頭看天空中的光波。在多次造訪斯靈之後，他幾乎忘了它們。他還記得第一次見到它們時的情景，充滿敬畏。看到菲力克斯臉上同樣的驚奇，他笑了。「我們見過了魔獸、龍族與死人復活，」希爾凡說，「就不可思議的事物現象來說，天空中一些美麗的光線是個受歡迎的改變，不是嗎？」

菲力克斯的眼睛一直盯著天空，「它們是怎麼形成的？」

「沒有人知道。也許是女神，雖然我從來沒有機會去問老師。」他抬起頭，大大地呼氣吐息，白霧在冷冽的空氣中顯得明亮潔白，「斯靈人相信這些光是我們失去的人的靈魂。當它們發出明亮的光芒時，就意味著它們很快樂。」

他們兩人靜靜地站在那裡，抬頭看著緞帶般地光芒，「你相信嗎？」菲力克斯輕聲問道。

光芒從綠色變為紫色，再變成藍色，無以名狀地。不管他見到了它們多少次，它們還是那麼美麗，「我試著這麼做。」

他們再待了一會兒，直到菲力克斯打起噴嚏。希爾凡把菲力克斯趕回帳篷，在帳篷中央的小火盆裡點燃炭火，然後脫下冰冷的衣服，迅速鑽進他們的床——有著厚實的絲質被子，上面還鋪了更多的毛皮來加以保暖。第一個晚上是工作，第二個晚上是睡得像死人一樣沉——終於可以放輕鬆了，感覺真好。

在床上，他看著菲力克斯脫掉衣服，看著他解開辮子。菲力克斯的頭髮太軟了，無法保持形狀，但這幾天緊緊編成的辮子已經讓他的頭髮泛起了些微的波紋。

「你和部落首領的女兒關係很親近。」

希爾凡認為菲力克斯肯定會注意到的。這不是他打算提起的事情，但他也沒有興趣對菲力克斯保密，「嗯，」他一邊說，一邊在枕頭上調整著頭的位置，「很久以前，我和她睡過幾次。」

菲力克斯慢慢地用手指撥弄他的頭髮，「這是你外交談判的一部分嗎？」

在菲力克斯離開後的一段時間裡，希爾凡認為一直等待他是沒有希望的。不久之後，他開始頻繁地前往斯靈，全身心地投入到與他們締造和平的工作中。雀思娜是第一個接近他的人；儘管知道她有自己的意圖，但他並沒有拒絕她的求愛。可以說，這是一時的軟弱，但那時候，他還不習慣孤獨。「這是一種弄清楚斯靈在和平談判的過程中想要什麼的方法，」希爾凡回答說，「她有自己的動機，讓她對我做出自己的假設，讓她覺得自己有什麼可以拿來威脅我，這樣做是值得的。如果單靠外交手段無法與斯靈實現和平，我曾短暫考慮過與她結婚的選擇。」

菲力克斯把他的髮帶放在矮桌上，「那是最簡單的選擇，不是嗎？」

客觀地說，娶雀思娜這樣一個務實而美麗的女人並不是一個很大的犧牲。就他所知，菲力克斯已經從他的生活中消失了，他甚至親口說過，如果他願意，希爾凡可以結束這段婚姻。他不知道自己是否會告訴菲力克斯真相，這段婚姻是他讓他留下來的最後努力，是他至少擁有一件實實在在東西的一種方式，儘管只是一張單薄如紙的東西，那上面寫著他們屬於彼此。事後看來，這應該是一個信號，表明他不會——不能離開他。儘管這只是一場鬧劇，但他越來越覺得這是場背叛，且越來越清楚，即使菲力克斯再也沒有回到他身邊，希爾凡也不願意放棄這婚姻對他的意義，不管這場婚姻對他來說有多麼荒唐。「也許吧，」希爾凡承認道，「但我努力工作，確保不會走到那一步。」

菲力克斯哼了一聲，「你這樣引誘她真是太殘忍了。」

希爾凡輕聲笑道：「我從來沒摘下過我的戒指，她知道自己要面對的是什麼。反正也沒持續多久。」

菲力克斯沉默了很長時間。「你愛過她嗎？」

希爾凡仔細地看著菲力克斯，但他還是背對著他，沒有任何動靜來暴露出他的想法，「沒有。」他如實地回答。

菲力克斯沉默了。他穿上睡衣，弄熄所有的油燈，只留下一盞，小心翼翼地把它放在一邊，然後才爬上床。希爾凡可以感受到菲力克斯身體的寒意，克制住想把他拉過來，讓他暖和起來的衝動，但是當菲力克斯向他靠近過來時，他似乎不需要這樣做。菲力克斯的腿滑向他的身體，跨坐在他的身上。希爾凡向他眨了眨眼，菲力克斯把雙手合攏搭在他的胸前。他的頭髮像墨水一樣灑落在肩膀上，他的眼睛在微弱的燈光下銳利而明亮。藉著酒意，希爾凡大膽地伸手從菲力克斯臉上撥開他的頭髮，大拇指撫過他臉頰上染上的粉紅色，因為在外面站了那麼久，被寒意所浸染。

「我們的帳篷離其他帳篷很遠。」菲力克斯漫不經心地提到，倚靠在希爾凡溫暖的手中。

希爾凡想知道菲力克斯能否察覺到，他的心怦怦地跳動著，從他的手掌上傳過來。「我認為他們想給我們隱私。」他表示，「畢竟，這是我第一次和我的伴侶一起拜訪他們。」

「我想我們不該白白浪費掉他們的好意與考慮周到。」菲力克斯說，聲音低沉，「而且，看來我需要懲罰我的伴侶的輕率行為。」

他的身體在菲力克斯的身下變得溫暖起來。「你是說，這些年來你從沒和別人上過床嗎，菲力克斯？」希爾凡低聲說，與他的目光相遇，發出挑戰。

菲力克斯沒有動搖，「如果我說我沒有，你會相信我嗎？」

菲力克斯冰涼的雙手撫摸著他突然發熱的皮膚，順著脖子往上滑，撫著臉頰上粗糙的胡茬，希爾凡的心跳加速，顫抖起來。「你在生我的氣嗎？」他輕聲問道，儘管菲力克斯嫉妒的想法讓他激動不已。

「不，」菲力克斯回答。他的唇瓣輕觸著他的，手指緊緊纏繞著希爾凡的頭髮，「我只能怪我自己冷落忽視了我的所有物。」

-

斯靈人將再次遷徙，讓他們的馬匹在冬天來臨前吃草，所以他們起得很早收拾營地。希爾凡掙扎著做準備，他的身體酸痛，整晚幾乎沒有休息。至少在他們向斯靈告別時，菲力克斯自己把頭髮紮得整整齊齊。

「下次見，戈迪耶伯爵，」雀思娜在他們和阿尼婭道別後，接著說。「也希望能經常見到您，伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵。」

菲力克斯的眼睛瞇了起來，「你會的。」他冷冷地回答，然後轉身走向他的馬，讓希爾凡目瞪口呆。

「我挺中意他的。」在希爾凡還沒來得及道歉之前，雀思娜笑著說。

菲力克斯仍然很生氣，從他們在客棧睡覺的那些晚上，他忽視他的方式可以判斷出來，甚至是到他們回家的時候，但希爾凡似乎無法為此感到擔憂；當晚，菲力克斯出現在了他的臥室，門砰地甩上，他把他推倒在床上。

事後，菲力克斯靠著他睡著了，希爾凡清醒地躺著，手指纏繞在菲力克斯的手上——仍然戴著金戒指。

-

儘管伴隨著嚴寒和大雪而來的是令人昏沉與無精打采，冬天仍是一年中最繁忙的時節，因為每個人，無論是領主還是人民，都在為千年祭做準備。千年祭並不是希爾凡小時候經常參加的活動，儘管對於貴族們來說，參加這樣一個相當普遍的節慶活動是很稀鬆平常的事。如果可以避免的話，他的父親不是那種喜歡與領民打交道的人。但希爾凡記得這是菲力克斯一年中最喜歡的時光——每當希爾凡在快接近這為期一周的節慶活動時點來拜訪他時，菲力克斯總是興奮地談論他期待的美麗裝飾和美味的食物。作為伯爵，他每年都投入心力參加，參與節日的策劃，確保一切順利進行。

當太陽在節慶最後一日的前夕落下時，希爾凡換上了為這個時節準備的服飾。與冬季主題相呼應的是，所有服飾都是藍色基調的。珍珠白線的裝飾花紋繡在他的外衣上，歷時數月才完成。最後，他穿上了天鵝絨斗篷——深藍色的斗篷上沿著邊線繡著八角星，襯著雪白的狐狸毛，斗篷的邊緣還掛著一些金色的裝飾。扣上金色的別針，向鏡子裡看了最後一眼後，他離開自己的房間，走向菲力克斯的。傑拉德站在菲力克斯的門外，當他看到希爾凡時鞠躬致意。

希爾凡擺了個姿勢：「我看起來怎麼樣？」

「非常英俊，主人。」傑拉德禮貌地說，一如既往地鎮定自若，「公爵大人馬上就出來了，我去叫馬車。」

傑拉德告退後不久，門打開了，菲力克斯走了出來，穿著自己的節慶服飾。他們的服飾是用同一塊布匹裁出來的，菲力克斯穿的是一件更簡樸的毛皮內襯束腰外衣。他的斗篷沿著邊線縫製著同樣的星星，襯以繁複而閃閃發光的銀色蕾絲邊。一個褶飾邊的緞子蝴蝶結繫在他的脖子上，減弱了菲力克斯射向他那令人印象深刻的目光強度。

「我看起來很可笑。」他喃喃自語。

「我覺得你看起來棒極了，就像一個禮物。」希爾凡逗弄道，當他伸出手去調整領結時，菲力克斯沒好氣地說，「藍色真的是你的顏色。這對我來說總是有點不幸，我的頭髮和它不協調。」

菲力克斯抬頭看著他，希爾凡輕輕地梳理著他的頭髮；他的頭髮今晚是垂下來的。伴隨著這一片藍色，更加突顯出菲力克斯美麗的眼睛。「我覺得你看起來不錯。」菲力克斯說，視線略有些害羞地轉向別處。

希爾凡熱情地笑了笑，「謝謝你，」他伸出手來，「那我們走吧。」

千年祭曾一度意味著慶祝女神與聖徒，現在也用來慶祝冬至。自節慶開始以來，小鎮上到處都是飄揚的旗幟與彩帶，各種活動伴隨著熙熙攘攘的人們，儘管下著小雪，也沒有任何停止的跡象。來自鄰近城鎮、或甚至是其他領地的遊人們旅行來到戈迪耶，儘管戈迪耶位於這麼遙遠的北方，或者，正因為它在這麼遙遠的北方。每個地方的節日慶典都是不同的——戈迪耶用傳統的冬季甜點和以其名字命名的著名商品來慶祝，各行各業的師傅們拿出他們為了這個節慶而投入一年時間準備的最好商品、美酒與乳酪。

「你最後一次參加千年祭是什麼時候？」當他們乘馬車進城時，希爾凡問道。

「距離現在肯定有二十多年了。」菲力克斯淡然地回答，眼睛望著窗外。

他們在主要街道上下了車，兩旁都是攤位，街道上擠滿了人。希爾凡像老朋友一樣問候著小販們，每年都會拜訪他們，檢查他們的準備情況，即使他沒有參加。希爾凡在戈迪耶和伏拉魯達力烏斯之間輪流出席這個節日，但在希爾凡的要求下，一些伏拉魯達力烏斯的商販今年也在這裡提供了他們的商品。當他們仔細查看各攤位時，希爾凡發現了他一直在找的那個攤位——一個賣醃肉乾的攤位，「戈迪耶大人，」小販向他招手，示意他靠近過來，「您要的東西我帶來了。」

「我希望沒有給你們帶來太多麻煩。」希爾凡在小販查看庫存時說。

「完全沒有，大人！我只是想確定您收到了第一塊，然後再把它拿出來展示販賣。」他說著，打開了一個包裹，裡面是一大堆用肉舖的紙包著的深紅色粘乎乎的牛肉乾。「老麥菈的蜜餞牛肉乾在伏拉魯達力烏斯很受歡迎。她總是不讓我在這裡幫她賣，但是為了您，她終於破例了。」

在他旁邊，菲力克斯睜大了眼睛，希爾凡笑著說，「我問過有沒有人知道你在節日慶典期間喜歡吃些什麼，」小販拿了一大塊，把它切成小方塊，「原來你的喜好是眾所周知的。」

小販把牛肉乾塞進一個圓錐形的肉舖紙裡，遞給菲力克斯，菲力克斯滿臉通紅，有些不好意思。「已經過去許多年了，公爵大人，但麥菈記得您小時候很喜歡這個。」

菲力克斯拿起紙筒，吃了一塊。當他咀嚼時，表情變得明亮起來。「這和我記憶中的一樣美味，」邊說邊吃著另一塊，「請轉達我的謝意。」

小販咧嘴一笑，深深的鞠躬，接受了希爾凡的付款，一部分的肉乾將被送至莊園。「我會的，很高興見到您永久地歸來了，公爵大人。我相信明年在伏拉魯達力烏斯見到您，麥菈一定會很高興的。」

由於其他人急於購買一些牛肉乾，他們迅速移動到下一個攤位，「來，」當菲力克斯拿起一塊牛肉乾放在希爾凡面前時，他眨了眨眼睛，「你會喜歡上它的。」

希爾凡乖乖地吃了它。與普通的牛肉乾不同的是，這種糖漬牛肉乾正如預期的那般，甜而鹹，味道不錯，但令人驚訝的是它柔軟而有嚼勁。菲力克斯看著他，滿懷期待，「很好吃。」希爾凡告訴他，張開嘴想再吃一塊。

菲力克斯很高興，又喂了他一塊，「你從來沒有和我一起參加過伏拉魯達力烏斯的節日慶典，」他邊說邊吃著另一塊，「不知道明年我們去的時候，他們是否還有我記得的所有東西。」

一想到明年，希爾凡的心就怦怦直跳。「我相信他們會有的，」他說，「伴隨著許多新的東西。」

他們在這個慶典活動沿途一路吃著，也從攤位中找到了其他的伏拉魯達力烏斯特產——更多的醃製肉類、咸焦糖和辛辣米糕。莉絲緹亞的蛋糕也變得非常受歡迎，在菲力克斯的允許下，這個食譜已經與當地的糕點師傅們分享，作為公爵最喜愛的下午茶茶點之一。「和她做的一模一樣，」希爾凡問菲力克斯味道如何時，菲力克斯告訴他，「但我也喜歡你加了蜂蜜做的那種。」

儘管城裡的人知道菲力克斯回來了，但這是他們第一次在公眾場合上一同出現，一些領民趁機向他們問好，甚至對他們的婚姻表示了遲來的祝賀。

「您和戈迪耶伯爵真是天造地設的一對，伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵。」希爾凡在等待菲力克斯時，無意中聽到了一個小販的嚷嚷聲，「你們又重聚在一起了，一定很開心吧。」

菲力克斯有些臉紅地從她那裡接過了兩杯熱葡萄酒，「我們是的。」他回答，向她道謝，並交付款項，然後回到希爾凡身邊，遞給他他的杯子。當菲力克斯挨近他，把他拉向另一個攤販時，希爾凡對自己笑了笑。

他們最終來到了主要景點所在的市鎮廣場。每年年初，在伯爵的贊助下，一個當地的工匠被選中為他們的千年祭製作星星，一百顆星星。玻璃星星懸掛於空中，在夜空中微微發光，雪片輕柔地圍繞著它們打轉。在廣場上，家家戶戶圍坐在一起，欣賞這一壯觀的景象，享用著美食，看著孩子們在雪地裡玩耍。希爾凡可以聽到教堂裡吟頌的讚美詩，酒館裡流淌出的不那麼聖潔的歌曲聲，以及街上傳來的聲音。他仍記得戰爭年代那令人毛骨悚然的寂靜，大多數鎮上的人們都逃難或參軍去了。芙朵拉花了數年時間才恢復過來，人們回家重建家園，在得來不易的和平中養家糊口。隨著時間的推移，他感到越來越平靜，因為他見到城鎮變得越來越豐沛充實了。希爾凡觸摸著一顆精緻的星星，裡面那迷人的光芒在閃爍著。在戰爭中，即使是工匠也曾經是法師。這仍然使他感到驚奇——儘管他們在戰爭中見過了那麼多可怕的事情，經歷了那麼多痛苦，但是，人們還是找回了創造美好事物的力量。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」希爾凡問道。

菲力克斯把目光從星星上移開，「這真的很了不起。」他輕輕地說。

他帶著菲力克斯走向工匠，工匠等著拿給他們最亮的那顆星，榮幸地把它預留給他們。工匠感謝他們的資助，在她把最亮的星星遞交給他們時。菲力克斯伸出手，星星漂浮在他的手掌上，光芒顯得更加耀眼。

「小心點，裡面一定是雷電魔法。」希爾凡輕聲地說，把手伸向菲力克斯，圍繞著他的手。菲力克斯應了一聲，用手指觸摸其中一個點，星星慢慢地旋轉起來。他舉起手，讓星星飄起來，一片寂靜籠罩著廣場，人們看著它飄浮在其他星星之上。

一旦它被安置到位，菲力克斯挽起他們的手，拉著他，「讓我們看看它飛得更高更遠。」

他們離開城鎮中心，登上一座小山丘，俯瞰著廣場。這些玻璃星星看起來像是要升上天空、加入夜空中的星星般。希爾凡想起了過去幾年獨自參加這個節慶的經歷，覺得那更像是一種義務，他總是想著，不知道菲力克斯是否有可能也在人群中，抬頭一同看著星星。當他回想起那些日子，他對過去十年的記憶不多，就像所有的時間都是無聊沉悶的流水帳——節日慶典、各種活動、獨自度過的日日夜夜、窩在書房裡的日日夜夜，一切都模糊地難以分辨。但是，當他回想起過去幾個月和菲力克斯在一起的時光，即便是在他們幾乎什麼也不做的日子裡，他的回憶都變得清晰起來——菲力克斯那罕見的微笑、甚至是更加罕見的笑容，還有他說過的一些話，無論它是多麼無關緊要。這個夜晚，菲力克斯看著閃耀星星的樣子，也將銘刻在他的記憶中。他很幸運地擁有這一切，和他在一起。

當他感覺到菲力克斯正撥弄著他手上的戒指時，從自己的思緒中被拉了出來。菲力克斯仍然戴著他的戒指，打從斯靈回來以後。「你知道的，這是我母親的戒指。」菲力克斯告訴他。

希爾凡眨了眨眼，「我並不知道，」他說，看著那枚銀戒指，「如果你想取回它，我能理解。」

菲力克斯抬頭看了他一眼，然後把頭靠在希爾凡肩膀上，「你以為是誰讓我叔叔把它寄給你的？」他喃喃自語，「現在它是你的了。」

希爾凡不知該說些什麼，當菲力克斯握住他的手時，他的心怦怦直跳。

在高高的夜空中，最亮的星星在發光，它被認為是女神的星辰。向女神祈禱是一項傳統，祈求她實現一個願望。希爾凡總是貪婪地許著自己的願望，但是今年，想許的願望少了一個，這個願望已經實現了。

-

在那之後，他們回到了莊園。這裡幾乎空無一人，侍從們都離開了莊園，回家和他們自己的家人一起歡度節日。菲力克斯溫暖而深情地陪伴在他身邊，晚上很難不把他帶回自己的房間，希爾凡在菲力克斯的房間前停下來，抽身離開。「有些工作被我推遲了，」當菲力克斯疑惑地看著他時，希爾凡說，「我想今晚就完成。」

菲力克斯皺了皺眉，「不能等到明天嗎？」

如果換做別的夜晚，希爾凡大概就無法抗拒菲力克斯那任性可愛的聲音了。「如果我現在不處理好它，就無法完成。」希爾凡輕笑著說，當菲力克斯繃起臉不開心時，他笑了。舉起手撥開他的頭髮，把側邊的髮絲攏到耳後，然後傾身向前，給他一個純潔的吻。「謝謝你今晚陪我，這是我度過最開心的節日慶典。」菲力克斯抬頭看著他，臉頰泛紅。「晚安，菲力克斯。」

菲力克斯打開門，又再看了他一眼。「晚安，希爾凡。」

希爾凡等著菲力克斯關上門，又等了一會兒才回到自己的房間。他換下衣服，小心翼翼地把它們掛起來，然後，悄悄地溜出房間，去他的書房。

點燃了壁爐，他穿過矮桌，來到辦公桌前，自抽屜取出一疊信件。和他平日的往來信件、以及從菲力克斯那裡收到之信件分開來歸類的，都是他的同學和朋友寄來的舊信。他坐在扶手椅上，快速地瀏覽著它們，這堆信紙是按日期排序的。其中大部分是在戰爭期間寫的，關於這場戰爭的——他把這些放在一邊。剩下的信件來自更單純的年代。他打開的第一封信來自英谷莉特，直到一年後，他們才能在加爾古‧瑪庫再次見面。當他重讀這封信時，嘴唇抽動著，露出一絲微笑，因為她大部分的內容都在責備他的風流韻事，不知怎麼地，她從賈拉提雅伯爵處聽說了這些事。第二封是帝彌托利寫的，非常正式，表示自己聽說希爾凡申請了就讀士官學校，鬆了一口氣。希爾凡仍然記得他厚臉皮的回覆——是他父親強迫他這麼做的，為了讓他不再待在家裡製造麻煩。他繼續閱讀關於他們生活日子的更新，他們是如何透過訓練提升的，哀嘆著成年後日益增長的壓力，甚至是一些瑣碎的抱怨。他忽視著胸口的疼痛，直到它變得太沉重，以至於他無法繼續再讀下去，放下了這些信件。

每年的這段期間，對他來說總是很困難。11年前，他回到了加爾古‧瑪庫，去實現他對同學們的承諾，結果在修道院的廢墟中找到了他們失蹤的老師，引發了一系列事件，永遠地改變了他們的一生。有時，希爾凡會想知道，如果他沒有去參加約定的重聚，如果他留在戈迪耶，如果帝彌托利在此之前為其事業徵募了他，會發生什麼事情——

「所以，你還沒睡。」希爾凡看了看門口，菲力克斯靠在門框上，雙臂交叉著。他走了過來，坐在老位子上。「工作做完了嗎？」

希爾凡勉強笑了一下，「被你抓包了。」

「你在說謊方面沒有任何進步。」菲力克斯看著他，瞥了一眼桌上的信件。他快速翻過這些，拿起其中一封。希爾凡聽到他輕輕地嘆息。

「也許我應該燒了它們，」希爾凡說，好像他覺得需要為自己辯解一樣，「我總是告訴自己我會的，但是——」

菲力克斯小心翼翼地把信放回去，「我也做不到。」

希爾凡捻了捻他的戒指。他有一則小傳聞，貝雷特曾告訴他，人們說，希爾凡只要想起了過去，就會這麼做。「你有沒有想過，如果我們跟隨了帝彌托利，會發生什麼？」希爾凡問道，「如果事情會有不同的結局呢？」

菲力克斯看著爐火，「過了這麼久，你還在想這件事嗎？」

希爾凡看著菲力克斯，「你難道沒有嗎？」

他們都留有遺憾——即使是貝雷特，他曾希望他們能找到一種方法來拯救他們所有人；甚至庫羅德，也曾經向希爾凡坦承，他想盡了一切辦法來說服帝彌托利加入他們，只要他能及時聯繫到他。他和菲力克斯都轉換到了金鹿學級——希爾凡心裡描繪著未來，而菲力克斯只是想在神秘的老師面前提升自己的劍術。希爾凡想過，與雷斯塔諸侯同盟未來的領導者建立融洽關係，對未來帝彌托利成為國王時，以及當他最終繼承自己的頭銜時，會有所助益。他試圖告訴自己，他們無法預料到艾黛爾賈特的野心，隨之而來的戰爭，以及帝彌托利對復仇的癡迷程度。

「他走在一條我們跟不上的小路上，」菲力克斯終於開口，靜靜地說，「帝彌托利——我們認識的那個帝彌托利——不會希望我們這麼做。如果他知道——」他停下來，深呼吸，「如果他知道結局會是怎樣，他就不會讓任何人追隨他了。」

希爾凡永遠忘不了那場戰爭，忘不了賈拉提雅伯爵是如何向他道謝的，在伯爵過世之前，把英谷莉特的遺體帶回家來；永遠忘不了，在古隆達茲戰後的原野上發現了帝彌托利，戰爭結束後，他和杜篤一同被葬在菲爾迪亞；永遠忘不了，在菲力克斯離開之前，他陪著菲力克斯，將他的父親安葬在他母親與兄弟身邊安息。在最糟糕的那些夜晚，希爾凡認為也許自己和他們一同死去會更好，這樣的話，他就不必帶著這種罪惡感活著，活在回憶的陰影中，但他知道為什麼貝雷特請求他留下來，支撐他的家族。就像一個地下墓穴的守護者，他統治著這片土地，上面曾刻著他最珍愛的朋友們的名字，這些土地曾屬於一個他發誓要保衛的亡去故國。他會守護著它們，直到咽下最後一口氣，不會讓自己忘記。

「希爾凡。」當他察覺到菲力克斯的手放在自己手上時，眨了眨眼，稍微放鬆了緊握著的拳頭。「想著這件事對你沒有好處。我們無法改變過去，無論我們多麼希望自己能改變它。」

希爾凡鬆開手，抓住菲力克斯的手放在他手中，「我控制不住。」他小聲說。

「我也一樣。我掙扎了許多年，直到遇見了莉絲緹亞。」菲力克斯坦白道，「儘管知道自己的壽命被不公平地剝奪了，她還是過著快樂的生活，就像她在剩下的日子裡想要的那樣。我意識到，生活在悔恨中對任何人都沒有好處，即使是為了那些我們認為值得尊敬的人。這只會傷害我們，」他感覺到菲力克斯的手放在他臉龐上，抬起下巴迎接他痛苦的凝視。「傷害了那些關心我們的人。」

當希爾凡讓菲力克斯把他拉起來，帶著他回房間時，壁爐的火已熄滅了。菲力克斯把他拉了進來，闔上他們身後的門。他們靜靜地站在門口處，菲力克斯抬頭看著他，悲傷、擔憂。「對不起。」希爾凡說，因為不知道還能說什麼。

「你沒什麼需要道歉的，」菲力克斯低聲說，幾乎要生氣了，然後深吸了一口氣。「和我一起回去睡吧。」

他順從地跟著，爬上床，菲力克斯躺在他身邊，面對著他。這總比待在黑暗中好，總比和他的思想單獨在一起來得好，可以將注意力放在菲力克斯身上。即使沒有菲力克斯在身邊，他還是會想起菲力克斯，總是會想起菲力克斯的，總是會想起那天自己為他挨了一擊差點死掉，菲力克斯是如何在把他拖回安全地帶時，不斷大聲喊著要他保持清醒的。他還記得當自己被允許回到房間的那個晚上，菲力克斯是如何等待著他，他們是如何相互擁抱了一整夜，當希爾凡感到他的襯衫領子濕了，菲力克斯的肩膀在他懷裡顫抖時，他默然無語。菲力克斯需要他。他們彼此許下了諾言，要在一起直到死去。對他來說，這就足夠讓他活下去了，能在戰爭中堅持下去。這足以讓他承受一切。

「我們活下來了，」菲力克斯說著，聲音很脆弱，「帝彌托利、英谷莉特、我們失去的每個人——他們不會因此責怪我們。即使當我想念他們時，」他吞咽道，「即使當我認為自己不配擁有這些時，我仍然每天感激著自己活了下來。」

希爾凡伸手去摸索菲力克斯臉龐的線條。即使在黑暗中，菲力克斯的眼睛也像星星一樣明亮，每當他慢慢眨眼時就會閃爍。希爾凡過去常認為，把他們聯繫在一起的唯一事物，就是他們對家族、以及對他們所選擇的領導者的義務。但他想起了他們在過去一年裡分享的平靜時刻，他們在彼此的整個生命中找到的安慰。在數量上，他們的悲傷哀慟遠蓋過了他們的快樂，但不知何故，他們設法溫柔對待彼此，儘管有著傷痛，他們仍舊相愛了，寬恕了彼此，當他們無法原諒自己時。 _你愛他_ ，希爾凡一邊摩娑著菲力克斯的手，一邊想著，他們的手指合攏在一起，他們的戒指在月光下閃閃發光。過去這一切都很神秘，每當他叫菲力克斯的名字，而菲力克斯轉過身來時，或就像現在，菲力克斯把手指緊扣著自己的，他的心都會平靜下來。 _如果你不這麼做，你不知道自己會變成什麼樣_ 。

「我也是。」希爾凡輕輕地說，菲力克斯呼出一口氣，用嘴唇緊貼著他們交握的手。

-

日子一天天過去，就像這樣。

這變成他們習慣的生活方式。當希爾凡睜眼醒來時，看到菲力克斯變得很稀鬆平常。過去他在書房度過的不眠之夜，現在都是和菲力克斯一起度過的，他們在床上交談時，菲力克斯窩在床的一邊，在微弱的燈光下讀書，他的身體溫暖，聲音催眠著希爾凡入睡。今年冬天感覺更短，當時序移動到飛馬節時，就不那麼嚴酷了。

希爾凡今天獨自醒來。這並不特別罕見，菲力克斯是個早起的人。他穿好衣服，下樓吃早飯，環顧四周，看到餐桌是空的。菲力克斯通常會等著和他一起吃早餐，不管希爾凡起得多晚。不過，如果他在自己之前吃東西，也是很正常的，特別是當他渴望訓練時。儘管如此，他還是在吃飯的間隙瞥了幾眼樓梯處，期待著菲力克斯隨時會出現。

「伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵已經下來了嗎？」當希爾凡吃完早餐而菲力克斯還沒出現時，他詢問著走過來收拾他盤子的女僕。

「我整個上午都沒見到過公爵大人，主人。」女僕回答。

他一定是睡過頭了。希爾凡站了起來，試圖平息已在他心中升起的非理性恐慌。他走到菲力克斯的房門前，敲了兩次門。分秒流逝。他又敲了敲門，把耳朵貼在門上，沒有聲音。

「早安，主人。」傑拉德走過大廳時問候道。

「菲力克斯外出了嗎？」希爾凡問道，徒勞地試圖不讓自己的絕望影響他的聲音。菲力克斯總是會讓別人知道他什麼時候離開了莊園，也許他只是到鎮上去拜訪麵包師傅，去鐵匠那裡看看他們的新商品，看在過去的份上。

「如果是的話，恐怕我沒看到過他，主人。」

他的心像石頭一樣沉了下去，「準備好我的馬。」希爾凡命令道。

傑拉德皺了皺眉，「主人，我敢肯定公爵大人只是——」

「派出士兵們去找到他——」

「主人，」傑拉德堅定地說，深深地鞠了一躬，「請相信他。」

「就因為相信他，讓我失去了他整整十年，」希爾凡咬牙切齒，強迫自己保持冷靜，平穩地呼吸，「對不起，傑拉德，我只是......」

「主人，我請求您，我明白，」傑拉德說，他想了一會兒，「我去找軍官長，也許有一個衛兵見到過他。」

離開大廳，希爾凡走進了菲力克斯的房間。它處於和它一直以來相同的狀態。希爾凡能看到他的劍放置在角落裡，劍鞘上覆蓋著一層薄薄的灰塵。這理應會讓他鬆一口氣，但他只能想著菲力克斯為什麼會把它們留下來。也許他沒有想過要帶上它們，因為在過去一年裡，他幾乎沒使用過它們。也許他把它們留下讓希爾凡去尋找理由。希爾凡想到了他桌上的筆記，今年在伏拉魯達力烏斯度過千年祭的計畫，那些潦草書寫下來的筆記，為菲力克斯生日準備的點子，儘管他警告自己不要認為這是永久性的。他用手胡亂撥弄著頭髮，沮喪而迷茫。又一次心碎，他真是個傻瓜。

他在莊園裡轉了一圈，問侍從們是否見過菲力克斯，沒有任何人回答見過。在看到傑拉德帶著克里斯托夫的副官回來之前，他幾乎要離開去騎上他的馬親自去尋找。

「大人，軍官長昨日深夜帶著一整個兵隊的人離開了，」副軍官長說，「從我們今早的武器庫存來看，我相信伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵和他待在一起。」

這是某一回事，但它不是證據。「為什麼我沒聽說過這件事？」希爾凡問道。

副軍官長鞠躬道，「我很抱歉，但據我所知，軍官長是來莊園通知您的，我們接到命令，如果有必要，我們必須守住並保衛這個城鎮，直到他回來。」

希爾凡把雙手緊緊地攥在身體兩側。「很好，」他緊繃地說，「回到你的崗位上去，副軍官長。我們會遵守軍官長的指令。」

沒有任何資訊，希爾凡只能待在這裡，試圖用工作分散自己的注意力，但沒有用。時間失去了它的節奏，走得太慢，走得太快——夜來得很快，但似乎永遠地持續下去。儘管他的憂心讓自己疲憊不堪，但他無法入睡，更別說坐下來了，在黑暗中焦急地在書房裡踱步，他的思維跳躍到每一個可能的結論，螺旋式上升。突然地，有人敲門，他差點嚇得魂飛魄散，猛地把門打開，希望是菲力克斯。

然而，是莉娜，她手裡緊抓著一份傳信，迅速地遞給他。希爾凡展開了這封信，邊讀邊心跳加速——一支巡邏隊報告說，伏拉魯達力烏斯領地的西南部遭到入侵，請求增援以防萬一。信使已被派往附近所有能夠派遣士兵的領主處以及發送至首都。在這份報告發出時，他們估計至少有一整個營的叛亂分子。

最後，菲力克斯的筆跡寫道： _伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵有令，戈迪耶邊境伯爵必須繼續駐守在原地_ 。伏拉魯達力烏斯的紋章印在旁邊。

希爾凡氣喘吁吁地發著汗，紙張在他手裡揉成一團，「主人？」莉娜害怕地說，雙手緊握著。

雖然他只想騎上馬，奔到菲力克斯身邊去，但這足以讓他渡過難關，減輕他一些恐懼。他呼出一口氣，把信折了起來，「菲力克斯和他們在一起，」他說，莉娜鬆了口氣，「我必須等待他的命令。」

她看著他，憂心忡忡，安慰地把手放在他的肩膀上，「我給你泡點茶，」她說，「來幫助你入睡。」

莉娜和他待在一起，填補著沉默，直到她越來越難以保持清醒。她領著他走回房間，懇求他休息一下，「公爵大人很快就會回來的。」她要他放心。

他努力嘗試。但是，他還是夜不能寐地躺在床上，想著之前他在菲力克斯入睡前在他額頭上留下的吻，會不會是他最後的吻，他是否再也不能用手指觸摸他的頭髮了。

-

又是一日，又是一夜。另一封傳信說道——叛亂份子的人數估計更多，已證實了他們是帝國士兵。另一則來自菲力克斯的留話： _伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵有令，戈迪耶邊境伯爵必須繼續駐守在原地_ 。旁邊附著伏拉魯達力烏斯的另一枚印信。

-

經過幾日令人不舒服、難以忍受的寂靜之後，莊園在門廳處突然騷動起來，帶著熟悉的盔甲聲、急促的腳步聲回到了生活中。希爾凡衝出書房，迅速奔下樓梯，看到克里斯托夫和菲力克斯被幾個士兵圍繞著，他鬆了一口氣。他們看來疲憊不堪，但至少他們還活著。

「我向您致以最深的歉意，大人，」克里斯托夫邊說邊鞠躬，直起身時畏縮了一下，「我不能毫髮無傷地把公爵大人歸還給您。」

「很高興見到你們兩個都平安歸來了，軍官長，」希爾凡說，他的心仍然砰砰直跳，「您受傷了嗎？」

克里斯托夫揮了揮手，「我沒事，把醫療用床留給其他人——」

「請讓您自己也休息一下。」

他命令一名士兵把克里斯托夫送到醫務室，然後轉向菲力克斯。「他們在森林深處有一個軍營，」菲力克斯告訴他，「慶幸的是，這遠遠不及襲擊迪亞朵拉的人數，儘管我確信他們正在努力。巡邏隊保持警惕是件好事，但肯定是有人走得太近了，以至於逼使他們在決定動手之前——」

希爾凡把他拉進懷裡。 _他回來了_ 。他緊緊地抱住菲力克斯，靠著他的頭髮嘆氣，菲力克斯的手摟著他的腰。 _他是平安的_ 。

一旦他確定這不是一場夢，希爾凡抽身離開，檢查他是否受傷。菲力克斯穿著他平日的衣服，身上只有一套標準的鐵盔，旁邊佩著一把借來的鋼劍——當他看到血染紅了衣服和繃帶時，心痛不已。菲力克斯抓住他的手，目光溫柔地凝視著，「我很好，」他嘆息著向他保證，「最近就連我的直覺似乎也變遲鈍了。」

希爾凡咬緊牙關，「我會叫人來幫你清理乾淨，」他冷然地說，「我必須——我必須去見老師，和其他貴族談談——」

「現在一切都解決了。」希爾凡從菲力克斯的肩膀上望過去，貝雷特禮貌地站在他身後，穿著他完美的盔甲。他自己甚至沒有意識到他們的老師在那裡。「我們已經設法抓住了一些阿加爾塔人，他們將被帶回迪亞朵拉。我相信我們會在適當的時機從他們那裡得到一些有用的資訊。」

希爾凡對上了貝雷特的目光，「我希望我能幫上更多的忙，老師。」

「你為我做的已經夠多了，希爾凡。」貝雷特說，他瞥了菲力克斯一眼，「照顧好你的伴侶。等你們倆都休息夠了，明天我們還有時間談談。」

貝雷特跟著一位侍從離開，被帶往他的客房，其他人則忙著照顧他們的傷患，大廳裡只剩下他們兩個。「好吧，」菲力克斯發話，瞥了他一眼，「你聽到老師說的了。」

-

回到自己的房間，在放洗澡水時，希爾凡幫助菲力克斯脫去盔甲和衣服，拆開匆忙包紮起來的繃帶。他清點著菲力克斯的傷勢，有些淤青，深紫色的斑點，幾處傷口已經結痂，還有幾處沒有。把手放在最糟糕的那個傷口處，喃喃地唸著治療咒語，聽著菲力克斯在皮肉修復時的深呼吸，菲力克斯的手輕撫著他的臉頰表示感謝。

他小心翼翼地用毛巾擦拭著傷口，清洗著菲力克斯頭髮上的污垢，梳理著亂糟糟的頭髮。一句話也不說，就像工作一樣，他可以專注於這件事上，不需思考，做這些動作，清洗他，直到水變得乾淨而不再是銅灰色。

「你餓了嗎？」菲力克斯穿好衣服後，他坐在床沿上問，「我去拿點吃的......」

「過來吧。」

希爾凡順從地坐在他旁邊。他不看菲力克斯，也不相信自己。看著菲力克斯的手伸向他，握住他的手——似乎只需輕輕一碰，揮之不去的恐慌就立刻離開了他。他感到精疲力竭，過度緊張，每一次呼吸都不穩定。

「你沒怎麼睡。」

希爾凡搖了搖頭，菲力克斯用大拇指撫著他的手，這讓他感到安慰。

「很抱歉讓你擔心了。」

「沒關係，」希爾凡虛弱地說，試著微笑，「我只是——我不知道你去哪裡了。」

「當克里斯托夫來到莊園時，我醒了過來。這件事看來很緊急，所以我在離開之前沒有花太多時間準備。」菲力克斯告訴他，「你睡得很沉，我不想吵醒你，因為我以為自己可以輕鬆搞定。」他嘆了口氣，「我沒想到事情會變成這樣。」

「我知道。」希爾凡看著菲力克斯手上的戒指。當他觸摸戒指時，心糾結著喉嚨。

菲力克斯看著他，目光探詢著，「我不會離開你的，希爾凡。」

他的血液變得冰冷，「你以前離開過。」希爾凡在他能阻止自己以前低聲說道。

他已經逃避得夠久了。儘管他確信他們彼此相愛，但這種恐懼仍然在他的腦海中揮之不去。當他以為菲力克斯又再次離開他時，那些可怕的時刻就像是在重溫一場噩夢，那個雨夜他看著菲力克斯離開，心想著他是不是真的再也見不到他了。這麼多年來，他一遍又一遍地問自己同樣的問題，他是否應該懇求他留下來，他是否應該按住他，不讓他離開，他是否只是沒說出正確的話語來讓他留下來。

但與他離開的那個夜晚不同的是，菲力克斯的臉上寫滿了痛苦和愧疚。「我知道，我為我的所作所為感到抱歉，」菲力克斯用力呼吸著，低下頭，「請相信我，當我說這是個錯誤，從那以後我每天都在懊悔。」

希爾凡相信——而這只會讓事情變得更加混亂，「那你為什麼不早點回來？」他問道，「這麼多年來，我以為你離開是因為我不夠愛你，因為你不夠愛我——」

菲力克斯緊緊地抓住他的手，「你總是足夠的，」他激動地說，「很多次我都想回來，但是我——」他咽了口唾沫，「戰爭結束後，我變得非常麻木，看不到自己的未來。我認為自己已經墮落到不配值得擁有你。即使當我意識到自己傷害了你多深，我所做的一切也只是讓我相信，自己已失去了面對你的權利。」他低下頭，拇指撫過希爾凡的戒指。「我試著——我試著向你表明我仍然愛你，仍然想著你，但我太害怕了，不敢回來。我可以忍受你生我的氣，即使你永遠不會原諒我的所作所為。」當菲力克斯抬起頭時，他的目光呆滯，失去了神采，淚水順著臉頰滑落下來，「但我很害怕你不再愛我了。」

「我 _一直_ 愛著你。」低聲說道，他的心感到陣陣刺痛，當他試著擦去菲力克斯臉上的淚水時，菲力克斯的嘴裡發出一聲輕輕的抽泣。雖然最終知道真相，讓他感到無法形容的寬慰，但知道菲力克斯一直獨自承擔這個重擔，讓他更加痛心。「我從沒想過要責備你，生你的氣。我只想要你和我在一起。」

「我知道，」菲力克斯顫抖地低聲說，「當我回來，看到你戴著我的戒指——當我意識到你已經等了我這麼多年，即使我沒有做過任何值得你這樣做的事時，我對自己發誓，我會待在你身邊度過餘生。我會保護你，讓你快樂，這是我應該做的。」

希爾凡看著菲力克斯，他那淚痕累累的臉頰，他的心因為菲力克斯那堅定的聲音而充滿了感情。菲力克斯的眉頭又皺了起來，希爾凡甚至不知道為什麼，直到菲力克斯把手抬起，放在他的臉龐上。

「你也別哭了，希爾凡。」菲力克斯輕聲說。

希爾凡讓菲力克斯擦去眼淚，儘管留著淚，他還是微笑著。他不知道自己做了什麼而值得被他所愛，不知道自己怎麼會這麼幸運。「我們之間沒什麼不可原諒的，」當他們都停止哭泣時，希爾凡溫柔地說，「沒有什麼能使我對你的愛減少。只要我們在一起，我們就能渡過任何難關。」他抓住他的雙手，「我們可能沒發過結婚誓言，但我們承諾過要一直在一起，不是嗎？」

菲力克斯點點頭，抽了抽鼻子，「我們現在就可以做，」他抬起頭，「結婚誓言。」

希爾凡深深地吸一口氣，看著菲力克斯的眼睛，「那麼答應我，你不會再像那樣離開了。即使有什麼事物迫使我們分開，你也總會回到我身邊。」

「我承諾。」菲力克斯說，「答應我，除了我，你不會注視任何人。」

希爾凡靜靜地笑著，儘管菲力克斯看起來非常嚴肅。「我保證。」他親了親他的臉頰、他的嘴角，在菲力克斯轉過頭來正確地親吻他之前。「答應我你的心。因為我的從不知道該如何離開你。」

菲力克斯把額頭抵在他的額頭上，「你擁有它，」菲力克斯告訴他，好像這是他保守了多年的秘密，「你一直擁有著它。因為我知道，我的心只會在你心跳停止的那一刻停止。」

-

在已成功阻止了那些『暗黑蠢動者』再次發動攻擊後，貝雷特決心趁他們還虛弱時一口氣剿滅他們、終結他們的計畫。他徵詢菲力克斯是否將正式接任他的公爵職務，並成為統籌王師的軍事戰略家——菲力克斯接受了。希爾凡知道這意味著他和菲力克斯將不得不再次分開，但他們都明白自身職責的重要性，為了和平，這是值得犧牲的。現在希爾凡確信菲力克斯將永遠回到他身邊，他的工作，一如既往地，充當著讓自己轉移注意力的事物，直到他聽到莊園裡傳來『歡迎回來，公爵大人。』的呼喊。再次離開菲力克斯仍然很難，但分離提醒他們要珍惜彼此，提醒他們在一起的時間是寶貴的。

事情變得更容易了，現在下雨時，希爾凡可以睡著了。今晚，他醒了過來，不是因為雨滴靜靜地拍打著窗戶的聲音，而是因為開關門的輕輕哢嗒聲，衣物隨著小心謹慎的步伐間沙沙作響。

希爾凡從睡夢中醒來，打著哈欠，拉緊身上的毯子，「迪亞朵拉如何呢？」

他聽到一聲濕漉漉的甩衣服聲響，「乾爽多了。」

希爾凡扭動著身子，坐起來看著菲力克斯抱怨嘀咕地剝去濕透的衣服，捲成一堆扔在地上。「那會議進行得怎麼樣？」

「一切都好。」菲力克斯回答，他的鞋套被他使勁拽下來扔在椅子旁邊，「可能還需要幾個月的時間，事情才能平息下來。我們幾乎搜遍了芙朵拉的每一個角落，但老師想要確信無疑，我也是。」

希爾凡知道這並不容易，菲力克斯必須做的事情就是確保國家的安全。「有什麼我能做的嗎？」

菲力克斯擰乾他頭髮裡的水，然後看著他，想了一會兒，「過去一點。」

「你會把床弄濕的，」希爾凡抱怨道，儘管他照做了，騰出空間，掀起毯子，而菲力克斯脫掉最後一件衣服，爬了進去。希爾凡用一隻手臂摟住了他，當菲力克斯冰冷的雙腳碰到他時，他顫抖了一下，「我得在你生病之前給你暖暖身子。」

菲力克斯把頭靠在枕頭上，而希爾凡試著用毯子把他拍乾。「怎麼？」他滿懷期待地望著希爾凡，「你不歡迎我回家嗎？」

希爾凡把菲力克斯濕濕的頭髮從臉上撥開，小心翼翼地把頭髮收束起來，然後托起菲力克斯已變得溫暖的臉頰來，「歡迎回來，菲力克斯。」他輕聲說。

從宏觀角度來看，什麼也沒有改變。但是當菲力克斯仰起頭，等待著，當希爾凡微笑著傾身過來，感覺時間又開始流轉了，就像一切終於回到了它應有的樣子。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 很開心能翻譯這篇文，也謝謝讀者的kudo與留言鼓勵^^。  
> 題外話，也許是因為和作者有些語言背景上的共通處，總覺得這篇翻起來特別順，沒遇到什麼很看不懂的地方。
> 
> 最近愛上了韋瓦第，順便分享一點我的翻譯BGM：  
> 1\. 韋瓦第《四季》冬：第一樂章 (A.Vivaldi. Winter, part I.)  
> https://youtu.be/l0cO7kuhjD4  
> 冬天聽這個真的好適合，迷上了這曲子，很有畫面，  
> 冬之神一步一步地降臨籠罩整個大地，大雪紛飛，大地也變得寂靜起來.....就像冬日的法嘉斯........
> 
> 2\. 韋瓦第《G大調雙曼陀林協奏曲-第二樂章》  
> Vivaldi - Double Mandolin Concerto in G Major, 2nd Movement Andante (RV 532)  
> https://youtu.be/rWSY51ZRHGM  
> 好喜歡這種巴洛克音樂華麗又細膩的情感，對應這篇細膩又帶點憂傷的風格很適合。  
> 看到人評論說韋瓦第是最好的曼陀林音樂作曲家，就像巴哈是最好的小提琴音樂作曲家，古典音樂真是越認識越迷人的領域^^
> 
> 1/24  
> 韋瓦第《G大調雙曼陀林協奏曲-第二樂章》  
> 補上我自己用曼陀林嘗試彈的版本  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-qIb0sDjOVW0hvQirQ3s8ylg4_kRTTl4/view?usp=sharing


End file.
